CIGANA
by limog
Summary: Cigana Certo ou errado os destinos foram postos na mesa do baralho cigano, vidas entrelaçadas pela mentira e pelo amor.
1. Chapter 1

Cigana

Prólogo

Ela nadava nas águas geladas do lago escuro, sentindo o frio abraçar seu corpo que queimava. Era um fogo que ela somente conseguia aplacar naquelas águas e, enquanto com braçadas vigorosas ela exorcizava seus demônios, não se deu conta de que seu banho solitário, naquela manhã de sol, estava sendo apreciado por um par de olhos verdes, que deslumbrados com a perfeição de seu corpo, acompanharam com luxuria a cada movimento seu, desejando toma-la daquelas águas e, refrescar-se com as suas belas curvas...


	2. Chapter 2

Cigana

A musica alta e alegre era acompanhada no ritmo acelerado pelas palmas e urros dos mais entusiasmados enquanto ela rodopiava no centro, próxima a fogueira que alta, iluminava a todos. Mas era a sua bela silhueta que agraciada pela força das labaredas, tinha a sombra projetada acima das demais e, que em sincronia com os seus movimentos, enchia os olhos dos admiradores enfeitiçados.

_Lá, lá, lá...!

Ela rodopiava ainda mais rápida ao som das vozes roucas e bêbadas. Sua saia erguiau-se com o esvoaçar, revelando as pernas bem torneadas e parte dos glúteos redondos, emoldurados pela pequena peça de renda branca, um destaque a parte no belo show que a atraente dançarina dava naquela noite de céu limpo e lua cheia. Quando por fim, ela parou de girar, foi de encontro aos braços dele que a esperava cheio de expectativas. Sorrindo a bela dançarina que também, era conhecida como a feiticeira, jogou para o alto seus braços e gingou com o quadril, sensualmente, e, passou a ser acompanhada pelo homem alto e moreno, que não sorria ou emitia qualquer som, mas respirava pesadamente, feito a um cavalo puro sangue. E seus olhos, que tinham a cor do ébano, lhe diziam tudo o que ia em sua alma errante e em seu corpo quente. Eles se esfregaram no ritmo da musica que desacelerou repentinamente, mas que não deixou de prender a atenção daqueles que ao redor da fogueira assistiam extasiados a bela e sensual dança que eles ofereciam, um verdadeiro convite ao amor, excitando ao mais insensível dos homens!

Alguns expectadores apenas visualizavam a beleza do homem alto que enlaçava a mulher de cabelos castanhos a conduzindo no balanço de seu corpo, com lascívia. Em um determinado momento, ele a colocou enlaçada em sua cintura pelas pernas fortes a rodopiando até que, repentinamente tudo se aquietou, a musica dos instrumentos, as palmas, os urros e risadas. Ficando somente o bater acelerado dos corações que assistiam a dança de Baltazar Black com a feiticeira Nadja. Todos os corações acelerados, menos um, o dela.

_Obrigada pela dança! - a voz era um atrativo a parte na beleza daquela mulher exuberante, principalmente por não mais trazer a ingenuidade infantil de sua juventude, mas que entoava de forma magnífica a mulher vibrante em que ela havia se transformado. A sua voz, rouca e marcante, ilustrava com clareza a personalidade dela que era indomada, quente e misteriosa...

_Tenha outra comigo, até nossos corpos cansarem desta brincadeira.

_O que farei quando meu corpo se cansar de dançar? – ela sabia o quão provocativa era a sua pergunta...

_Partiremos para outro tipo de dança, a do amor. – e ele, adorava ser provocado por Nadja.:_Serei seu mestre e seu homem e, depois de mim, não vais desejar dançar com mais ninguém por toda a sua vida...

Ela sentiu-se sendo apertada e gargalhou, em uma explosão de alegria e malicia, mas, surpreendendo ao excitado parceiro, Nadja com desenvoltura e agilidade se desvencilhou do corpo forte e alerta dele, que sem qualquer receio em ser repudiado, já se encontrava em riste a cutucá-la nas coxas quentes.

_Baltazar! Aquiete-se ou vá aliviar-se com Maria, que tanto te ama! Não sabe que amor entre irmãos é incesto? Se não tivesse fugido da escola...

_Não somos irmãos, e eu amo quem eu desejar! – ele a tomou pelo braço fino a trazendo de encontro ao seu corpo que vibrava em cada célula, implorando para que o amor lhe fosse dado naquele momento.

_Então procure a outra, pois se continuar a se rastejar aos meus pés, de mim, terá somente meu desprezo! – uma lamina afiada não o teria machucado tanto...

_Me despreza?

_Não meu irmão! Amo-te, mas não com o meu coração ou meu corpo. Somente com o amor que irmãos deveriam nutrir um pelo outro.

_Deixe-me tomar de teus lábios e você sentirá seu corpo se ascender para mim e teu coração irá bater tão forte quanto o meu...

_Céus! Você é tão teimoso que seus ouvidos se fecham para as minhas palavras. – com um safanão ela se afastou do frustrado cigano, que fez uma ultima tentativa para detê-la em seus braços.:_**Não me detenha, nunca faça isto!**– depois o sorriso alargou-se na face dela que com entusiasmo saltitou para longe dele dizendo em alta voz.: _Esta noite eu quero dançar até cair de cansaço!

_Então venha para mim que estou pronto, feiticeira! – outro homem, tão alto e encorpando quanto ao taciturno Baltazar, se projetou entre eles a tomando pelos braços e rodopiando. As risadas deles passaram a serem acompanhadas pelos instrumentos que voltaram a tocar a musica alegre e contagiante de outrora e, outros casais entraram na roda a participar da festa. Que ganhou a toda a noite, parando quando havia somente as cinzas da enorme fogueira e o dia que chegava lento e gracioso. Os casais que foram se ajeitando aqui e ali, espalhados pela campina, estavam tão enroscados que dificilmente eles poderiam sentir o frio do amanhecer.

Nadja caminhava entre eles, envolta em uma manta, ela não tinha sono, tão pouco sentia cansaço. Se pudesse ela ainda estaria dançando, mas, muitos dos quais que com ela começaram a noite, não chegaram na metade da madrugada e juntaram-se ao seu par a celebrarem o amor. Sorrindo, ela viu não muito longe a tenda de Baltazar, seu irmão de criação que como a grande maioria acabou por se retirar amparado nos braços da bela Maria. Como ela já previra o que aconteceria e, não precisava de suas cartas para ver este futuro. Nadja caminhou para longe da campina do amor, para longe das tendas dos antigos, que preferiram não ver o que os mais jovens fizeram noite afora, pois um velho ditado era o alicerce da paz entre aquele grande clã: "Se manter os olhos e os ouvidos fechados para o que não te agrada, teu coração não se entristecerá". Ela não confiava neste ditado, pois dependia quase que completamente de todos os seus sentidos, eram eles que a guiavam e nunca a decepcionaram. Por fim, quase uma hora caminhando, ela chegou ao lago que tanto a atraia, com as suas águas escuras e profundas. Nadja havia descoberto este refugio a cerca de seis meses, desde que sua enorme família resolvera se estabelecer naquelas terras, não muito longe do reino do grande rei. Nadja gostava de nadar nas águas geladas do lago, pois somente elas lhe davam o beneficio de acalmar seu espírito rebelde. O dia já raiara firme com o sol amarelo despontando no céu azul e limpo, quando Nadja já se via livre de suas roupas, que peça por peça formaram a um amontoado colorido ao lado de seu pé, pequeno e formoso. Ela tirou ainda algumas pulseiras e sua tornozeleira, que fora seu presente de vinte anos que ela ganhara da velha Leah e, não se sentiria bem se a perdesse no fundo do lago. Em seguida ela mergulhou nas águas, sentindo sua pele quase gritar de êxtase com o frio molhado que a envolveu por completo. Era uma sensação maravilhosa, que a fazia sentir-se viva e satisfeita, pois as águas geladas acalmavam o fogo que queimava em seu interior. Dando braçadas vigorosas, ela ficou a lembrar das palavras da cigana Leah, a voz dos espíritos mais antiga daquele clã, respeitada por pessoas de todas as partes, que vinham desesperadas em busca de seus conselhos.:_Tens fogo minha jovem...que não se abranda com o vento do oeste...

A primeira vez que ela ouvira estas palavras gargalhara com gosto e ainda, com pura chacota perguntara:_Então somente um vendaval para me fazer sossegar?

_Ria enquanto pode, pois logo teu pé de vento há de chegar!

Ela deu um mergulho sorrindo com aquelas lembranças e se questionou que tipo de pé de vento seria este? O que Nadja ainda não sabia, era que estava sendo observada com muita atenção por um nobre cavalheiro que de passagem por aquele local escutara o som de braços a bater nas águas e, curioso com a identidade da pessoa corajosa o suficiente, para nadar naquelas águas geladas, surpreendera-se com a imagem do belíssimo corpo que nadava de forma graciosa nas águas escuras. Cada contorno da pele clara ganhava um destaque especial dentro daquela água escura e quando ela dera um impulso para mergulhar, ele quase caiu do cavalo, pois a forma redonda, firme e bem desenhada de suas nádegas, o arrebataram completamente.

Ele movimentou-se a descer de seu garanhão e aproximou-se da beirada da rocha onde se encontrava e lá, se abaixou para melhor admirar a sereia que nadava naquele lago. Se perguntando se já vira mulher de igual formosura. Mas ao relinchar de seu cavalo, acabou por assustar a ninfa da água, ele viu com tristeza ela nadando de volta a beira do lago e lá saindo da água com rapidez. A mulher pegou apressada as roupas e objetos, mas, assim que ele abriu seus lábios e sussurrou:_Não vá! – ela virou-se no mesmo instante e seus cabelos molhados fizeram um arco a sua volta, revelando seios redondos e perfeitos. Mas foram os lábios, vermelhos e bem desenhados, abertos como a implorar por um beijo, que o fizeram perder o equilíbrio e cair daquela altura de encontro as águas geladas. Ele, que tomado pelo susto devido ao extremo frio que dominou o seu corpo abriu a boca para gritar de susto, no que engoliu muita água e, em desespero, passou a nadar para cima com extrema agilidade. Assim que o ar lhe beneficiou, entrando pelas narinas e pela a sua boca aberta, ele pode voltar a pensar com mais nitidez e voltou seus olhos verdes para a beira do lago para ver se ela ainda estava lá, no que se decepcionara, visto que ninguém mais além dele se encontrava naquele lugar. Ele nadou com facilidade até o mesmo ponto onde a deusa da água sairá. Lá, ele encontrou a uma pequena e fina corrente, feita de ouro, muito delicada que reluziu entre seus dedos, lhe dando a garantia de que não fora uma ilusão que ele tivera.

_Acho que o banho dentro do palácio seria mais aconchegante! – a voz poderosa do homem que lhe falara era de seu amigo e capitão da guarda, Emmett MacCarty.

_Deixa de ser frouxo homem, pule aqui e descubra de que fibra seu corpo mole é feito?

_Dar-lhe-ei uma excelente surra para te ilustrar todo o potencial de minhas fibras. Mas jamais iria pular neste lago gelado com as minhas roupas secas.

_Molenga!

_Eu diria sensato, o que vossa mãe a grande Rainha irá dizer assim que o vê-lo ensopado?

Oh, meu pobre bebê, vai pegar uma constipação! – o capitão da guarda tentara de forma desastrosa afinar a voz enquanto falava.

_Subirei até ai e lhe darei o maior e mais belo murro em sua boca.

_E por que diabos daqui saiu?

_Eu vi a mais linda das mulheres nadando nesta água, me atirei ao seu encontro, mas encontrei somente frio e solidão.

_Deves estar cansado por certo, eu bem que avisei que cavalgar toda a noite não iria lhe fazer muito bem! Vê que já alucina?

_Isto em minhas mãos, veja, é alguma alucinação?

O grande capitão capturou ao brilho dourado que reluziu direto em seus olhos e coçou ao seu queixo, pensando que talvez, o rei Cullen, de fato tivesse visto a donzela da água...

_Julgo que talvez, tenhas visto a donzela das águas...

_Há! Acreditas nestas lendas Emmett?

_Tu também o deveria, afinal foste tu e não eu que viu a dama! Agora venha, quero chegar na hora exata do porco assado, só de pensar meu estomago se rebela contra meu corpo, venha lunático, ande!

O rei olhou novamente a sua volta, em busca de algo que o levasse até a formosa dama, mas não avistou nem as pegadas, o que julgou ser estranho, visto que ela estava molhada e deveria ter deixado seu rastro. Ele caminhou por ali, olhando atrás de algumas moitas, arvores e pequenas grutas, para depois cedeu ao escândalo do capitão, seu amigo.

_Sei que morrerei esfomeado por culpa de ti! Acharam somente a meu esqueleto, tens compaixão de teu companheiro e para de caçar a ninfa da água...Edward, venha!

_Santo Deus! Choras mais do que bezerro desmamado!

_Se for das enormes tetas de minha mulher, chorarei até o findar de meus dias!

Rindo, o rei finalmente deixou a sua procura de lado e subiu com rapidez a encosta, para ter com seu amigo reclamante. As suas costas, os olhos marrons e espertos de Nadja, que escondida com perspicácia os olhava muito atenta se irem.


	3. Chapter 3

Cigana

Capitulo III

Bella

_Ladrão!

Os pés pequenos dela caminharam, quase que emparelhando com as marcas das botas molhadas do intruso que ficaram no chão. Nadja abaixou, bem próxima a beira do lago, onde havia deixado a sua fina corrente e tomou de um punhado de terra a inalando com cuidado.:_Impetuoso também!

Assim que ela ergueu-se sentiu as pontas molhadas de seus cabelos a ensopar as suas costas, este deveria ser-lhe o refresco do dia, pela metade e frustrante e, com um olhar contrariado ela subiu agilmente a encosta a tempo de ainda ver os cavaleiros indo-se embora montados em seus garanhões. Um era alto e forte e o outro não perdia em altura e porte mas tinha um peculiar tom de cabelos que reluziam a luz do sol.

_Fogo maduro! – ela associou a cor ao fogo incandescente que já havia devorado boa parte das toras em uma fogueira e que tinha a altura adequada a tudo derreter. Fogo brando e não novo, que era amarelado primeiro, para depois assumir um tom meio azulado. A cor dos cabelos do intruso indicava a Nadja que era um homem temperado e persistente. E ela os seguiu com o olhar até os perderem de vista, fascinada com o homem de cabelos cor de fogo.

_Os olhos são o reflexo da alma! - dito isto, ela já se decidira que iria rever o adorno de ouro de seu tornozelo, mas, antes de enviar o seu pequeno punhal, bem cravado nas costelas do homem com cabelos cor de fogo, pois pressentiu que dele algo de ruim viria, no entanto, ela tinha a necessidade de olhar em sua alma, primeiro...

Nadja voltou pela campina, sentindo os raios do grande sol aquecendo seu corpo e secando aos seus vastos cabelos. Ao longe o acampamento já ganhava vida com a musica que vinha suave, através da voz das mulheres. Ela olhou para o alto e viu ao brinquedo quadrado e colorido que cortava o céu azul com uma extensa cauda também colorida.:_Jacob, finalmente conseguiste empinar tua pandorga...

Do alto de um morro o menino moreno sorriu, a mostrar os dentes grandes e alvos.:_Pois que empinei ontem também, tu que estavas a fazer nada na tenda da velha Leah, foi quem não viu!

Nadja sorriu diante da resposta afiada da criança e correu para cima do morro a ficar junto do pequeno Jacob, filho de seu irmão Baltazar Black. Assim lá ela chegou se estirou no chão a olhar para o céu e ver a pandorga fazendo piruetas a lhe causar inveja. E Nadja não soube dizer por quanto tempo, mas sua visão do céu azul e claro, se misturou com a essência de toda a natureza a sua volta e, ela viu o que tanto desejava, os olhos do estranho com cabelos de fogo, eram verdes intensos e ela deu um pulo de onde se encontrava deita no chão daquele morro, pois os olhos a viam com profundidade, até ao canto mais escuro de sua alma.

_Nadja?

Ela sentiu a mão pequena de Jacob a tocando e, sem olhar para o garoto, Nadja desceu ao morro correndo, indo direto para a tenda da velha Leah, mas o seu caminho lhe foi bloqueado o que ela julgou ser ruim...

_Andas a solta pelo campo, sozinha? – ela ouviu o recriminar na perguntar vinda de Esteban, filho de Dionizio, irmão de Billy Black.

_Esteban? E tu, ainda sorrateiro como a serpente?

_As mulheres de meu clã não andam soltas feito cabras no campo, ficam a cozer nas tendas o nosso alimento e a costurar nossas roupas.

_Por isto são infelizes e pouco cantam ou dançam...

_São ótimas parideiras também, um filho por ano. Já as mulheres da casa de meu tio, estão a envelhecer sem maridos que cuide de suas ancas. A andar pela terra solta como vento e a noite dançando como uma...

_Como uma? Ouse dizer-me. – o punhal já espetava ao espantado e tolo Esteban que não esperava tamanha agilidade de Nadja.

_Falas muito, cuidado, que tua esposa pode se ofender, visto que foi desta casa que você a tirou e, também não sei o seu tom de lamuria, pois que Zarita lhe concedeu já a duas filhas.

_Mas não ao meu rebento macho! – ele rosnou por entre os seus dentes o que a Nadja somente causou riso.

_Mas se assim não é melhor! O destino vem para calar-te meu primo, lhe negando a continuidade de tua linhagem que irá se extinguir com os futuros maridos de tuas filhas.

_Não sou teu primo, nada és para mim, a não ser uma cadela no cio!

Nadja tomada de ira passou a ponta de seu punhal na face morena do cigano alto que foi ao chão, visto que sua investida foi mais rápida e certeira do que o de uma cobra. Ela ainda não permitiu que ele se ergue-se de sua posição, ao colocar seus pés no peito largo de Esteban e lhe sussurrou nos ouvidos.:_Cuidado Esteban, que para ti não vejo futuro...

_És tu que não o tem, Nadja, pois que não passa de uma farsa. – os olhos de Nadja perderam-se nos negros de Esteban.:_Que me dizes?

_Gosta de bancar a cigana feiticeira, e ainda não sabes que em teu sangue corre água, somente? Não és uma cigana legitima, não passas de uma gadjo.

_Tens raiva de mim por haver te repudiado. Teu veneno escorre pelo teu ego machucado, por isto estas palavras não me afligem.

_És uma gadjo, foi roubada quando criança de colo de tua família branca, nada tens de nós, tua pele branca, teus cabelos marrons ou teu porte pequeno, não és cigana, e tuas palavras me ofendem.

Com um safanão Esteban empurrou a Nadja que caiu feito a um felino na posição certa para ataca-lo novamente, mas, mãos fortes rodearam a sua cintura fina a detendo.

_Hey, mas que se passa em meu acampamento? – a voz firme e grossa de Baltazar se anunciou como um trovão no céu.:_Mas o que é isto primo? Vens até a minha casa e insulta a minha irmã?

_A presença dela é um insulto a toda nação cigana.

_Cale esta boca Esteban, antes que eu o faça, hum? – Baltazar deu um passo a frente de Nadja que mostrava os dentes para Esteban, ela estava sendo bloqueada pelo corpo forte de seu irmão.

_Vá Esteban, que o conselho o aguarda na grande tenda.

_Respire enquanto podes Esteban - Nadja sentiu um arrepio tomando conta de todo o seu corpo enquanto proferia estas palavras.

_Vê! Ela me ameaça como se fosse a uma feiticeira cigana, mas o que corre em tuas veias é água, ela é uma ofensa! – Esteban passou a gritar estas palavras, mas seus olhos não se desgrudavam dos de Nadja que brilhavam perigosos.

_Tolo Esteban, não sabes que todos somos feitos da mesma matéria? Menos tu, que veio do esterco do boi! – Nadja rodou a sua saia e se retirou, estranhamente sua cabeça lhe doía, aquele encontro com o primo não fora ao acaso e, ela irrompeu a tenda da velha Leah, que sentada em suas almofadas, bebericava de sua xícara de chá.

_Dá muito ouvido ao vento, minha filha!

_Mãe, sinto que algo me acomete!

_Fome! Coma a algo.

_Não, minha fome é do saber, tens este alimento para mim? – os olhos cansados, mas brilhantes da velha esquadrinhou a loucura que se apontava na face de sua filha.

_Sabes por certo, que a isto que procuras, ira afasta-la de nós...

_Não terei meu futuro se do meu passado não souber!

_Filha, somos aquilo que queremos ser! – a velha Leah ergueu-se e caminhou até Nadja e colocou suas mãos na fronte fria dela.:_Tens algo a me dizer, não tens Nadja?

_O que você vê para mim? – elas caminharam até a mesa do baralho em silêncio. Leah deu as cartas para Nadja cortar e depois as posicionou sobre a toalha bordada as virando lentamente.

_Nadja, não é no sangue e sim na alma que reside a tua força.

_Diga-me!

Novo silêncio.

_Mãe!

_Pois se digo vai-te embora! Iras me abandonar, não vê que já não sou jovem, Nadja? – a velha passou a gesticular com as mãos, pois não era o que o baralho lhe dizia, visto que isto ela já o sabia há anos, mas que o momento chegara.

_Sofreras minha filha! Não terás um lar em canto algum e uma mulher nada é sem um lar, sem marido e sem filhos. – Nadja se apiedou de sua mãe, pois que esta era a história dela, sem nunca ter-se casado.

_Diga-me, mãe!

Vencida, Leah revelou o segredo que guardava por anos.:_Há vinte anos, quando aqui estivemos, eu a achei.

_Achou? Tens certeza mãe?

_Por que me torturas?

_Pois quero somente a verdade, diga-me ela!

_Houve uma guerra, não sabemos como começou, estávamos na cidade para apresentações e o fogo se alastrou, eu ouviu o grito e corri para um casa que se consumia nas chamas, lá, uma mulher, ela protegeu com o corpo a pequena criança, tu Nadja. Eu pequei a criança, mas a mulher agarrou ao meu calcanhar implorando pela vida. Eu olhei a volta, apesar do fogo e da fumaça, se via que era uma casa abastada. Eu nunca tive nada! A vida me negou tudo e, em meus braços, em meio ao caos, eu tinha você.

_O que você fez? – Nadja sabia, mas ela tinha que ouvir a verdade, por mais que isto lhe doesse muito.

_Eu fiz uma gentileza aquela mulher, eu não a deixei morrer com as labaredas, lhe dei a passagem antes que o fogo a queimasse.

Os olhos de Nadja estavam turvados, ela sabia que fora resgatada a vinte anos de uma casa que queimava, mas durante todos aqueles anos, eles lhe diziam que todos haviam morrido. Ela fora criada por Leah, a vidente e o chefe daquele clã, o irmão de Leah, Billy Black. Até aquele dia, Nadja nada sabia sobre o ato criminoso da mulher que ela considerava como mãe.

_Como você fez? – ela precisava saber de tudo, para sentir-se livre finalmente.

_Do que isto vai adiantar...

_COMO?

_Cortei a garganta!

_NÃO! Ela estava viva, você poderia tê-la ajudado, mas, não!

_Se eu tivesse ajudado aquela mulher, hoje eu não a teria!

_Aquela mulher era a minha MÃE! E você, velha, nunca me teve!

Nadja saiu da tenda da velha Leah e correu para a sua, lá, ela recolheu o que pode e as pressas.

_Nadjaaaa! – a velha gritava o seu nome pelo acampamento atraindo a atenção de todos. – Não me deixe, minha filha! Fui eu quem te criei, te dediquei minhas noites e meus dias, não vá atrás de fantasmas, Nadjaaaa!

Ela saiu de sua tenda e foi agarrada pelas mãos enrrugadas e cheias de anéis da velha Leah. Nadja tentava se desvencilhar e com um safanão ela finalmente se viu livre.:_Vou ao encontro de mim mesma!

Nadja correu até onde estavam os cavalos se apossando de um, antes, porém, dela monta-lo ela viu ao pequeno Jacob que a olhava com os olhos negros e secos e tomou consciência de que ali, ela também teve a uma família. Ela montou no corcel negro e cavalgou pela campina em direção a cidade, sem ninguém ou nada conhecer, apenas a necessidade de sua alma que lhe guiava como o vento.

Na cidade, encerrado dentro do palácio o rei, já posto em seu comando, após cavalgar por quase toda a noite, ouvia ao seus súditos, na mesa do café da manhã. Entre um pedaço de queijo e um gole de leite, ele dava ordens e distribuía tarefas.

_Meu filho? – sua mãe tocou-lhe o ombro e o rei Edward com um aceno de sua mão fez a todos calarem-se.

_Mãe?

_Tenho algo a lhe pedir, se me permitir. – Edward conhecia bem a sua mãe, que sempre estava vigilante e pouco falava e, colocando sua faca sobre o prato ele disse.:_O que quiseres!

_Lá fora, tem aquele comerciante, que procura a filha roubada por anos, lembra-te da história que te contei?

O rei olhou para a porta alta e larga que estava encerrada e com um gesto seu, ordenou que ela fosse aberta. Sim, ele se recordava da triste história do comerciante Swan, que a vinte anos, quando ele ainda era muito criança, a cidade fora invadida e saqueada, naquele dia, funesto, muitos morreram, inclusive a seu pai, o tornando rei com apenas oito anos.

_Sim, minha mãe, e que posso eu fazer como rei?

_Ele veio pedir vosso auxilio, pois desconfia que o clã de ciganos que ele acusa de haver roubado a sua filha voltou para esta região.

O rei Edward recordou-se da história, no dia da invasão, a casa deste comerciante havia pegado fogo e assim que o pobre homem conseguiu chegar até a casa, ele viu a um cigana saindo em meio ao fogo com a criança nos braços. Mas a história se perdeu, pois que o homem , foi atingido na cabeça e não se sabe se intencionalmente ou não, perdendo aos sentidos e quando o recuperou, havia apenas cinzas onde antes fora o seu lar. Ele ainda foi até o acampamento cigano, mas os andarilhos já haviam partido também.

_Mãe, deves saber que naquele dia, a vinte anos, somente não morremos todos, pois estes ciganos nos auxiliaram contra os invasores.

_Sim eu sei!

_Agora, o que me pede? Que jogue por terra o tratado de paz e vá vasculhar aquele clã? Eles são inúmeros agora e não nos causam problemas.

_Filho, apenas peço justiça, este comerciante, gastou todo o seu dinheiro a percorrer a terra atrás da filha roubada.

_Mãe, ele pode ter alucinado, o desespero de se perder tudo, causa isto!

_Apenas o escute Edward, é somente o que lhe peço.

_A isto posso fazer, mandem entrar o comerciante Swan. – Edward viu o velho homem, de ombros caídos e cabelos grisalhos adentra ao grande salão. A postura dele era tremula e titubeante.

_Fale bom homem!

_Bom é somente Deus e a vossa majestade e a tua generosidade em conceder-me esta graça.

_Qual é ela?

_Vim rogar-te que me dê a autorização para ir até o acampamento dos ciganos.

_Sei bem o que queres lá! Achas que irá achar a tua filha?

_Sim, eu os tenho seguido por anos, retornei ao vosso reino a poucos dias, apenas para constatar que teus comandos são prósperos e justos. Eu tenho certeza de que vi minha filha, lá no meio dos ciganos.

_Então que ela é uma deles agora!

_Não, ela é minha filha! Eu tenho o direito de olhar nos olhos de minha Isabella e dizer que ela tem um pai, que sou eu!

O Edward coçou a sua barba loira que estava por fazer e recostou na sua cadeira alta, o assento do rei.

_Velho o que me pedes é a guerra. Lamento pelo o que te aconteceu a vinte anos e veja, eu também muito perdi naquele dia. Mas não posso autorizá-lo a ir até aquele acampamento arranjar confusão com aqueles ciganos. Vivemos tempos de paz e, pretendo mantê-la a todo custo, me entende?

_Sim, vossa majestade!

_Vá, e escuta-me, se me desobedecer serás condenado a forca, isto se conseguir escapar vivo das laminas dos ciganos.

O rei viu o velho comerciante Swan deixar o salão cabisbaixo e soube que logo ouviria sobre a morte do pobre homem. Ele olhou para a sua mãe que tinha os olhos marejados de lagrimas.

_Santo Deus mãe! Se a criança ainda esta viva, já deve ser mulher feita e com as barras da saia cheia de filhos. O pobre homem tem que seguir tua vida, não posso arriscar a segurança de todos por um.

_Mas um, tem o peso de todos e todos, o peso de um. – a rainha falou o discurso que ele tanto apregoava e levantou-se da mesa para retirar-se.

_Diabos! – o rei ainda tentou mastigar a outro pedaço de queijo que lhe ficou quadrado na goela e, em um rompante, ele ergueu-se e gritou aos seus serviçais.:_Chame ao capitão da guarda!

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Cigana

Capitulo 4

Nadja/Bella

Seus dedos batiam na pandeirola com rapidez, resultando em um som de ritmo cadenciado que ditava o compasso de seus pés, seguidos com precisão pelo balançar de suas ancas moles a se destacar com a saia rodada com babados e, coberta pelas pedrinhas brilhantes. Tudo em um único gingado, em uma sincronia perfeita que dava a dança o seu sentido. O Sol que brilhou supremo nestes três dias em que Nadja se apresentou na praça da cidade, refletiu nos cabelos mognos dela o seu brilho que se irradiou pelo seu corpo pequeno e sensual, despertando sensações diversas, mas, era a luxuria que se liberava através do suor de seu corpo enquanto ela balançava, que hipnotizava até mesmo ao mais cego dos homens.

Nadja os atraia com seus atributos, primeiro dançando, de um modo que o povo daquele reino nunca tinha visto antes, pois que eram pacatos e desconheciam mesmo em suas festas comemorativas, os limites que se poderia explorar em uma dança com seus corpos. Dias atrás, eles não sabiam como se expressar através da dança e encantados, passaram a acompanhar a bela cigana sempre no mesmo horário, que com muita liberdade ela dançava em troca de algumas moedas.

Os homens, mulheres e crianças ficavam hipnotizados ao vê-la assim, tão a vontade... Eles não estavam acostumados com esta liberdade com que ela se expressava com o corpo, sendo que na verdade, nem mesmo o povo cigano, de onde ela veio, era acostumado com a desenvoltura daquela mulher. Que tinha a ferocidade a corroer suas veias, uma mistura entre o sensual e o intocável, entre a calmaria e a fúria. Feito a uma tempestade que se anuncia com a ausência das aves no céu e se derrama a devastar tudo e todos, deixando exposta até mesmo a raiz da arvore mais frondosa com a sua força.

Assim era Nadja, uma força da natureza. E, ela desejava alcançar as suas almas com o seu poder, usando de todos os seus encantos, mas era a sua voz, o canto da sereia, cândida e sensual, rouca e incomum, a ganhar a entonação certa no momento exato. Não muito, demorou para que todo o povoado soubesse o nome da cigana que gingava atrevidamente pela praça da cidade a cantar seus versos imorais e provocativos.

_Nadja, a feiticeira!

Ela ouvia aos mais entusiasmados cantando seu nome no compasso do som de seu instrumento e, resolveu retribuir, parando subitamente e erguendo as barras de suas saias que revelavam pouco a pouco as suas pernas, torneadas e fortes. Nadja somente parou quando suas coxas ficaram a mostra e, gingando lentamente seu quadril ela foi se abaixando lentamente até o chão.

_A vida é assim, em um momento podes estar por baixo...

Ela mexia a todo o seu corpo, feito a uma serpente.

_Vendo de ondes estas, como as coisas acima de ti andam... – ela passava suas mãos pelo corpo a percorrer suas carnes, concentrando-se em suas curvas.

_Mas, porque quando estas por cima, não te lembras de como era lá embaixo? - erguendo-se no mesmo balançar, lento e sempre gingando, ela concluía sua fala morna e instigadora.

Algumas mulheres saíram ofendidas, mas, que já era ao terceiro dia que as mesmas iam até a praça para conferir a dança da feiticeira. Já os homens, hipnotizados, jogavam suas moedas aos pés da bela cigana. Os mais velhos, ao jogar as suas oferendas, compravam assim aos seus sonhos já esquecidos pelo tempo, e aos mais novos, pagavam para ver com curiosidade sempre a um pouco mais daquele universo que as suas mulheres não lhes revelavam...

Era tudo intenso e único, seco e molhado, era Nadja trazendo contradições as vidas pacatas das pessoas daquele reino.

_Para ficar perto de ti bela cigana, eu não me importaria se fosse por cima ou por baixo! - as risadas jocosas soaram altas demais e Nadja tomou novamente de sua pandeirola a batucar forte e rápida, enquanto girava pela praça. Seus cabelos voavam rodopiando na mesma velocidade que sua saia rodada e, repentinamente, ela parou, causando um misto de euforia e ansiedade a todos que a acompanhavam sem perder de vista a um movimento seu.

_A cigana Nadja é como o vento, e, não se pode aprisionar o vento, mas se for sábio, pode plainar em sua brisa suave, mas se lhe faltar a sabedoria, lhe restaria somente sufocar na forte corrente...

Nadja rodopiou ainda uma vez mais para depois sentar-se perto da fonte e nela mergulhar a sua mão pequena em busca do frescor da agua. Fazendo conchinhas com as suas mãos ela molhou ao pescoço e a agua escorreu pelo seu corpo molhando a sua blusa de algodão branca. Ela ouviu o galopar dos cavalos e não se intimidou, pois que já sabia que isto não tardaria a acontecer. O circulo de pessoas que estavam a admirar sua dança foi abrindo-se para a passagem dos três homens, guardas do rei, que atendiam ao pedido do clérigo da cidade a reclamar da dança da cigana profana.

Um dos guardas, alto e loiro saltou de seu cavalo e caminhou até a ela na fonte:_Cigana?

Nadja ergueu-se lentamente, com sua blusa molhada a mostrar os bicos rosados de seus seios e, sorriu abertamente com o encabular do jovem guarda.

_Nadja!

_Deves parar com teus negócios nesta praça.

_Por ordem do rei?

_Não, nosso soberano não tem conhecimento de teus distúrbios...

_Que são pequenos. Então por qual motivo devo parar de alegrar as pessoas com a minha dança?

O guarda a olhou a começar pelos pés pequenos e bem feitos e subiu pelo corpo que arfava pela dança ritmada que ela fizera, com os seios e seus biquinhos duros a subir e descer...

Com muito esforço ele seguiu pelo pescoço branco e fino, recaindo nos lábios vermelhos e carnudos que lhe sorriam a mostrar-lhe dentes brancos e pequenos. Mas foram quando seus olhos recaíram sobre os dela que ele temeu pelo destino de sua alma, reconhecendo com propriedade o motivo das pessoas a chamarem de feiticeira.

Com as mãos suando, assim como suas costas estavam, ele a advertiu para que não mais causasse tumulto entre os aldeões e que para a própria segurança dela, ele não mais gostaria de vê-la novamente. Nadja, atrevida desde sempre, ergueu aos seus punhos juntos e aproximou-se do guarda que, contrariando seu treinamento militar deu um passo atrás com o inusitado.

_Se queres, prenda-me, oficial!

_Não tenho ordens para isto, apenas te advirto para que tomes cuidado com teus atos para que não cause contendas.

_Contendas? Eu sempre ouvi que a dança aproxima as pessoas.

E Nadja, feito a uma serpente, circulou ao guarda, rodopiando e gingando com suas ancas a dançar novamente enquanto falava:_Será este reino estéril ? Desprovido de sentidos e alma? Capaz de negar a mais simples das oferendas que é a dança? Algo tão antigo quanto nossa existência, pois que a fazemos quando menos nos apercebemos.

Ela parou de frente para o perdido soldado que se viu preso na arte de sedução de seu corpo e de suas palavras dúbias.

_Sabes dançar?

_Não minha senhora!

Com uma sensação de conquista, ela se afastou e colocando suas mãos em seus cabelos gingou seu quadril de modo mole e atrativo.

_Causa-me pena ouvir isto, pois para ser um bom amante, deves saber gingar, assim...

As risadas foram muitos, ao passo que o soldado que encabulava-se ainda mais, não sabia o que fazer ou dizer diante da mulher pequena que se insinuava a dançar. Ele ainda ponderava se o pior estava no verbo ou no gesto?

_Ofendes a família e ao nosso senhor com sua libertinagem. – a voz rouca veio de trás da bela que dançava a fazendo se virar em puro êxtase. Um homem vestido de preto aproximava-se de Nadja via que a idade já a lhe fazer companhia a muito tempo.

_És uma devoradora de homens, a todos advirto que se afaste desta cigana, pois que em seu caminho apenas a perdição tem fim. Salve aos vossos corpos e vossas almas, que diante de nós a filha das trevas se encontra.

Nadja passou a gargalhar e cada vez mais alto a cada palavra do homem velho que se vendo desafiado, rezava clamando aos céus e aos santos que viesse o fogo purificador.

_Fogo é? Pois que ele corre em minhas veias, velho!

_Santo padre, me chame assim, arrependa-se que posso salvar a tua alma!

_Queres a mim salvar? Pelo o quê? Por dançar? Mas se até seus santos dançaram...

E Nadja rodopiou a dançar novamente.

_És uma messalina, a instigar a lasciva nos homens.

_Sou livre como uma folha solta ao vento. Não matei e nem roubei, tudo me foi dado por vontade e consentimento, por que desejas meu mal se para ti apenas desejo o bem?

_Por fazer aos homens queimar, os levando a luxuria da carne.

_faço a ti queimar velho? Queimas por Nadja? Então que deveria eu receber a uma coroa por este feito!

Ela gargalhou ainda mais alto e depois com os ombros relaxados, voltou para a fonte de agua e lá seus pés colocou antes de dizer.:

_Não pedi a ninguém que aqui viesse me ver, tão pouco fui a sua casa lhe insultar. Se danço nesta praça é por liberdade concedida pelo seu rei.

_Então com o rei hei de pedir tua punição!

_Vá velho, pois que não me assusto com tua voz agourenta e, diga ainda ao teu rei que para ele, Nadja fará uma dança especial. Agora vai-te, que nada mais temos o que dizer um ao outro.

E o clérigo se foi, apregoando sobre o juízo final para os pecadores da carne causando a Nadja apenas ao riso, pois que ela não entendia como se poderia condenar a natureza. Ela batia aos seus pezinhos na agua fresca quando a voz de mulher, ainda quase uma menina falou.

_Nunca vi alguém falar com o padre como tu o fizeste. - era uma moça ainda, com olhos verdes brilhantes e baixa estatura.

_Nada disse que ele não pudesse ouvir! Pois que falo somente o que os outros desejam. O que desejas tu?

_Não sabes? Então que não é uma feiticeira como dizem.

_Que sabes tu sobre a arte da magia?

A moça deu de ombros sem nada conseguir dizer.

_Pois saiba que tudo é magia, a vida é mágica, o ar, o fogo, a água, a terra e tu, ainda mais do que eu!

_Estas a me dizer que sou uma bruxa?

_Se o quiseres serás!

_Sacrilégio!

_Mas não o suficiente para apartar-te de mim...

A jovem mulher ouviu atenta aquela palavra e aproximou-se ainda mais.

_Dizes coisas confusas.

_Digo a verdade que vem da alma. Ainda não disse o que desejas de Nadja.

_Sabes ver o futuro?

_Não precisas ver o futuro, pois que teu presente é bom...

_Não será para mim!

_Cada um tem o que tem, não podes saber o que a ti não pertence.

_Mas que me desespero, pois que tenho a um parente meu indo neste momento em busca de seu passado.

Nadja, que não tinha passado, ao ouvir estas palavras se atentou mais no rosto da jovem, que não deveria ser muito mais jovem do que ela. Era uma mulher de belas feições e que trazia em seus olhos a dor do sofrimento.

_O que me diz?

_Vim até ti, pois sei que podes me ajudar, apenas me diga teu preço?

_Pague o que teu coração mandar, mas não leio o futuro de outra pessoa por ti.

_Então que me auxilie com a tua voz, que meu tio esta a ter com os teus em uma contenda.

_Quem é este teu tio?

_O comerciante Swan.

_Que tipo de contenda podes teu tio levar até meu povo?

_Uma acusação séria, de que lhe roubaram a filha a vinte anos.

Nadja saltou da fonte de agua lívida a olhar penetrantemente para a jovem mulher, de tal modo, a causar medo e espanto na mesma.

_Que dizes?

_O que ouviste! Vais me ajudar, feiticeira?


	5. Chapter 5

Cigana

Capitulo 5

Destino.

Não se pode fugir dele.

Nadja sentia o vento passar por entre suas mechas de cabelos soltos enquanto ela incentivava com seus gritos para que seu corcel corresse ainda mais.

_Há! Mais rápido! – o sol já se punha no horizonte deixando a tarde, que morria com seu tom alaranjado, enquanto ela percorria no lombo do cavalo pela ampla planície. Seu coração estava acelerado assim como seus pensamentos que iam e vinham, tentando entender a sucessão de acontecimentos que a levara até aquele momento, em busca de seu passado, para abrir a porta de seu futuro. Seus olhos marrons vislumbraram a fumaça das fogueiras do acampamento, ela estava perto, muito perto e se inquietou, pois que nada vira em seu percurso até eles, os andarilhos das estrelas, rejeitados em muitas terras e amados em tantas outras, seu povo, mas não sua gente. Ela virou a sua cabeça assim que ouviu ao galopar de outro cavalo que se aproximou dela com rapidez e destreza, era Baltazar Black quem chegava.

_Voltas-te! – ela olhou enfurecida para o cigano moreno e alto, que tinham os cabelos compridos em forma de cachos negros, e porte forte e belo, mas, de feições severas e voz que se assemelhava ao trovão no céu. Baltazar emparelhou seu cavalo com o de Nadja e com a mão tomou das rédeas de seu cavalo com firmeza.

_Solta! – Nadja rosnou desejando fincar seus dentes fortes na mão grande e morena do cigano.

_Ohooo! Para! – o corcel de Nadja obedeceu ao comando de Baltazar e os dois cavalos foram parando até ficarem a trotar no mesmo lugar e levantar a poeira vermelha do chão. Nadja não esperou pelo verbo de Baltazar e saltou de seu cavalo rapidamente, fincando seus pés descalços no chão, feito a um felino, quando cai de pé e, chegando mesmo a rosnar, ela se dirigiu a passos corridos para o centro da aldeia. Mas que ela não conseguiu prosseguir muito mais adiante, não antes da mão forte de Baltazar a prender pelo braço.

_Nadja! – ele gritou ao seu nome, como a conjurar uma maldição e, conhecendo a sua irmã desde que esta ainda era um bebê, Baltazar com agilidade desviou do golpe mortal que ela lhe desferiu com sua pequena adaga, a fazendo dobrar sobre o braço preso por ele com impetuosidade, até fazê-la soltar no chão a adaga afiada.

_Solte Nadja, não podes machucar-me. Já eu, quebro-te o braço em dois!

_Aconselho-te que o faça, pois assim que a oportunidade me aprouver enterro minha adaga em teu coração!

_Paz, minha irmã!

_Foi tu, Baltazar a desferir o primeiro golpe, não ouse pedir-me a paz agora que semeou a tempestade!

_Maldição mulher! Tens o demônio por companhia, sei que o tens!

Nadja se contorcia com força e agilidade, mas a sorte lhe era por companhia e, ela conseguiu com um golpe livrar-se da mão de ferro de seu algoz, que não fez a nenhum outro movimento para voltar a prendê-la. O brilho reluziu nos olhos negros de Baltazar enquanto ele via a bela Nadja agachar-se para pegar a sua adaga e com os dentes arreganhados para ele, ela o ameaçava enfurecida. Mas, não eram as pragas proferidas por ela ou o gingar de seu corpo, feito a uma cascavel que se prepara para o bote a entristecê-lo. Visto que ele sempre soube do espirito indócil de Nadja. Era o que a trazia de volta à aldeia, após jurar nunca mais voltar.

_Queres morrer, Baltazar? – Nadja gritou cheia de ódio.

_Não vais matar-me, tão pouco hei de morrer jovem, o sabes Nadja! Abaixa ao teu punhal, pois que somos irmãos.

_Somo estranhos em sangue e espirito, cigano! Saia do meu caminho, pois se para cá voltei, não foi por ti.

_Sei o motivo de tua volta. O gadjo se foi, mas tu fica cá conosco.

Nadja endireitou ao seu corpo, ficando reta. Por um momento ela deixou a sua guarda baixar e olhou para o cigano alto a sua frente. Todo o seu corpo demonstrava a confusão pela qual a sua mente passava, confusão passageira, mas, intensa.

_Então, viste ao gadjo que chamam de Swan?

Baltazar que tomado pela irritação, pois não gostava de ver a Nadja daquele modo, que antecedia a tempestade deu um passo em direção a ela.:_Ele se foi, não disse? – depois ergueu as suas mãos grandes como ponte de comunicação.

_Hei, ohhh...que é isto? Senti tua falta nestas noites todas, minha irmã. As rodas nas fogueiras não são as mesmas sem ti.

Nadja sabia bem o que aquilo significava. Um gelo tomou lugar ao fogo que ardia em suas veias, a assustando. Ela olhou para o céu que perdia o azulado para o cinza chumbo da noite que caia silenciosa e tomou com gosto do ar do acampamento.

_A velha chorou todas as noites por ti, lamuriando feito a um corvo o teu nome, nos importunando a todos o sono. Seja a uma boa filha e guarde a tua lamina. Vá para a tua mãe que sofre, ande! – Baltazar fez um sinal com a sua cabeça, indicando o caminho que Nadja deveria seguir, mas o gelo fazia seus pés ficarem presos no mesmo lugar.

_Diga-me, cigano, o que fizeram ao gadjo? – a voz de Nadja, rouca, mas, fria, como o gelo em suas veias, anunciavam o que estava por vir.

_Ele veio e se foi!

_Assim?

_Assim! – Nadja viu nos olhos de Baltaza o brilho e não suspeitou de que ali havia mentiras, mas, algo dentro dela gritava-lhe: ..corra!

Ela olhou ao redor, vendo o povo do clã que se aproximava aos poucos, com seus olhos negros e suas tez morenas e com suas atitudes arredias e desconfiadas. A olhando como se ela fosse capaz de tirar-lhes a paz. Um conflito, um contraste, pois que a menos de uma semana, ela seria apenas mais uma naquele clã e hoje, embaixo de uma lua prateada e redonda, era ela a agente da discórdia e temor...

_Nadja? – o chamado soara mais como a uma advertência.

_Sabes que tem algo de errado Baltazar e, irie descobrir.

_O único erro esta em você se voltar contra teu povo!

_Não pertenço ao teu povo, Baltazar. – era estranho de se ouvir a voz dela, fria e baixa.

_Então não iras pertencer a lugar algum! Pois tua alma é cigana e você a renuncia, diante do clã, da lua e do vento.

Vento.

Ele se manifestou ao chamado, acariciando aos cabelos sedosos de Nadja e invadindo a sua narina, a fazendo tremer e, ela soube...

Nadja correu e montou em seu corcel, pois que ali, na aldeia cigana, de fato ela não iria encontrar ao gadjo chamado Swan. Mas que ela deveria correr, se ainda desejava ver o brilho de vida nos olhos deste homem.

_Se ele morrer, volto para cobrar tua vida, irmão! - e Nadja se vou, a correr com o seu puro sangue, seguindo aos seus instintos e ao vento, que a guiava zunindo em seus ouvidos, como a sussurrar-lhe para onde ir. Ela sabia que a sua luta seria grande e o primeiro que deveria vencer era o tempo, que contra ela ria em sua face.

_Corra, CORRA! – ela passou pela planície baixa e alcançou ao estreito de rochas que separava o reino de onde ela viera em busca do gadjo, das cidades altas, que antecedia ao reino dos homens que não toleravam o povo cigano. Um reino forte que não aceitava ao modo livre de vida de seu povo. Quanto mais ela se aproximava do limite entre esses dois reinos, mais dividida sua alma ficava, pois que agora não era o destino que imperava, mas sim o seu livre arbítrio, entre o prosseguir e ver o que lhe aguardava mais além, ou voltar para a segurança daqueles que nunca mudariam, fizesse sol ou chuva, pois que eles seriam os mesmo de sempre. Nadja sabia que se prosseguisse, nada seria como antes e, por fim, ela teria que escolher.

Seu corcel relinchou e deu um impulso mais forte quando os calcanhares pequenos dela o cutucaram nas costelas, indicando a escolha que ela fizera e que mudaria não somente a sua vida como a de pessoas que ela ainda não conhecia. E Nadja seguiu em frente, deixando seu passado para trás, indo em busca de seu futuro que não estava muito mais longe. Encontrava-se caído bem no cruzamento de uma estrada que terminava com terra e outra que se iniciava com pedras, na forma de um homem já de idade avançada de bruços e coberto de sangue.

_Ohhh, pare! – havia desespero na voz dela quando deu o comando ao cavalo para em seguida saltar e correr até o desconhecido que, por algum milagre, apesar dos inúmeros machucados, ainda estava respirando. Ela rasgou a barra de sua saia e amarrou em volta da cabeça esfolada do pobre homem que gemeu doloridamente. Ela passou a olhar para todo o corpo machucado em seus braços, em busca de danos mais profundos e calculando se ele aguentaria uma viagem em seu cavalo.

Com pericia e força, bem como, com a ajuda da natureza, pois que parecia que ela falava a linguagem dos animais, seu corcel se abaixou até onde ela estava e, com sacrifício Nadja colocou ao desconhecido e machucado homem, bem preso, sobre o lombo de seu cavalo, para em seguida subir ela também.

_Agora vamos, devagar para que ele não sofra a muito mais. – com voz suave, Nadja sentiu que fizera o certo, ao seguir seus instintos e prosseguir até o desconhecido, pois que ao salvar a vida daquele homem, ela salvava a si mesma.

E a noite já iniciava com as primeiras horas da madrugada de um novo dia, quando, cansada e coberta com o sangue que não era seu, ela bateu, apenas três vezes, na porta de madeira rustica, de uma casa simples. Suspirando acelerado, ela teve que esperar por quase cinco minutos, até que a porta abriu-se lentamente e, Nadja ainda pode ouvir ao lamento e replica entre duas mulheres, uma jovem e outra velha.

_Não abra Alice, que por estas horas só pode ser noticia ruim.

_Mas, se não abri, como saberemos?

Nadja pode ver aos grandes olhos verdes da menina mulher que fora atrás dela no dia anterior na praça da cidade, a pedir por sua intervenção. As duas olharam-se em silencio e, Alice soube que a cigana, a quem muitos chamavam de feiticeira encontrará ao seu tio.

_Nadja, onde ele está?

Os dias passaram-se rapidamente e as pessoas daquele povoado voltaram a sua vida pacata e sem novidades, o que era motivo de muita alegria por parte do clérigo, pois que a cigana lasciva não mais aparecera na praça a dançar e levar em perdição as almas de suas ovelhas. Mas que seus motivos de contentamento chegariam ao fim, visto que a audiência que ele solicitara em estado de ira ao escrivão do rei chegará, mas, justo agora que ele achava ter conseguido expulsa do reino a filha das trevas.

_Ande homem de Deus, que teu rei pode impacientar-se.

A voz do capitão da guarda era firme e o advertia a não ousar retrucar. Então, o padre Newton tirou de seu capuz, revelando a uma cabeça já idosa e desprovida dos cabelos que outrora foram fartos e loiros e andou, procurando ter agilidade em suas passadas, para conseguir acompanhar aos passos firmes do capitão Emmett, mas que somente os tropeços encontravam, quando por fim, ele entrou no salão de audiência.

Lá, rodeado de seus guardas, o clérigo avistou ao grande rei, alto e com sua cabeleira bronze a se destacar dos demais.

_A que devo sua visita, padre? – o rei que olhava com interesse aos papeis sobre a mesa de madeira, que tinha ainda vários mapas abertos e sacas de dinheiro, sequer ergueu as suas vistas e, tão pouco se importou de cobrar do padre tremulo a reverência formal diante de sua majestosa presença.

_Meu rei, quando a teu escrivão pedi esta audiência, não contava que demoraria a ser chamado para diante de vossa majestosa presença estar.

O rei, ao ouvir estas palavras ergueu seus olhos dos papeis e olhou divertido para o capitão da guarda.

_Estas a me dizer que teu rei se demorou a atender-te?

_Misericórdia soberano! Que sou homem de Deus e sei que o momento não sou eu quem faço, mas que devo somente pedir para que logo venha.

_Se não é tu, quem é então? – o rei voltou- se para o padre que agora tremia ainda mais, e cruzou aos seus braços fortes se encostando no tampo de madeira da mesa que estava repleta com seus papeis e ofícios.

_Deus em sua infinita sabedoria, que me trouxe até ti, soberano!

_Então me diga por que não esta em tua igreja agradecendo a ele, ao invés de vir a mim importunar?

_Pois que vim até ti, em nome da decência das famílias de teu reino.

_Quem traz a indecência até o meu reino?

O clérigo sentindo que agora poderia se glorificar de seus feitos ergueu aos seus olhos, de um azul, já pálidos a dizer:_Julgo, soberano, que deverias saber que a pouco mais de uma semana, expulsei de tuas terras a uma mulher que andava a dançar na praça.

_Mas que nunca impedi ninguém deste reino de dançar! Por que tu, o fez?

_Pois que a mulher, tomada pelo anjo das trevas, insinuava-se com o corpo para os homens de bens.

_Diga-me como ela o fazia?

_Soberano, não queres que dance eu, por certo?

_Por certo que não, pois que preferia ver a tal mulher do que a ti, criatura! Agora diga-me, com que autoridade expulsou a dançarina?

_Meu rei, que ela usava de lasciva diante de todos?

_E por que todos estavam lá, a olhá-la e não em tua igreja a rezar pela decência? Padre, saiba que esta terra é de homens e mulheres livres, se me dizer que esta mulher roubou, matou e lançou calunia, mandarei agora aos meus homens prendê-la.

_Isto, não posso dizer!

_Então que não me importune com tuas contendas em relação as mulheres livres!

_Pois meu rei, saiba que ela é livre por demais e, que ouvi dizer que para o senhor, ela faria a uma dança em especial.

O rei, já sem a paciência que nunca teve, ergueu-se de onde estava e se aproximou do padre que estava com uma expressão de quem dizia ao maior segredo de todos.

_Pois saiba, padre, que teu rei andas amofinado e que muito apreciaria ver a dança da tal mulher.

O padre ao ouvir estas palavras, perdeu seu ar convencido e quase em muxoxo, disse que isto não mais poderia ser possível, pois que a mulher, uma cigana, foi-se embora da cidade fugida com medo da ira divina.

O rei intencionou dizer algo a mais, no que viu um de seus guardas ansioso na porta a espera de sua autorização.

_Vá padre, fique a um canto, que terei contigo depois.

Com um gesto ele autorizou ao guardar entrar:_Que passas homem?

_Meu rei, que na porta encontra-se ao velho Swan, o comerciante!

O rei estreitou seus olhos ao lembrar-se do velho humilde que dias atrás viera pedir-lhe intervenção sobre um assunto familiar. Ele havia se recordado de haver pedido que seus homens ficassem atentos quanto a possíveis distúrbios com a colônia dos ciganos e aquele comerciante.

_Emmett?

_Os ciganos estão quietos.

_Mas ficou atento ao comerciante?

_O velho Swan não representa perigo, meu rei, deixei meus homens tomando conta dos ciganos, somente.

O rei Edward não sabia dizer, ainda, mas que algo lhe incomodava e, com um gesto, ele autorizou a entrada do comerciante, enquanto, ia até o seu capitão da guarda:

_Da próxima vez faça o que eu mandar, fique de olhos neste homem também.

O rei ouviu ao barulho de pulseiras e virou-se surpreso, pois não esperava, nunca que o comerciante Swa entrasse em seu salão de audiências acompanhado de uma mulher.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

Cigana

Capitulo 6

Nadja/Bella

A curiosidade do rei ficou aguçada pela figura pequena da mulher que auxiliava ao velho comerciante conhecido como Charles Swan a posicionar-se no meio do salão. Mas ele deixou sua observação para o atrevimento dela que apareceu ante a sua presença coberta por um manto com capuz que lhe escondia a face e, se voltou alarmado para o estado em que se encontrava o velho homem.

Com duas passadas largas o rei parou em frente aos dois e olhou para o rosto abatido e extremamente machucado do homem e viu que os ferimentos não paravam ali, pois que o seu corpo aparentava estar muito ferido também. Na verdade, o rei Edward se admirou do velho Swan não ter os membros quebrados e, por estar em pé, mesmo que apoiado pela braço da pequena mulher que ficara ao seu lado todo o tempo.

_Diga-me velho, me desobedeceu? Foi em busca das respostas para as tuas queixas?

Charles Swan era fraco e sofrido, mas nunca poderiam dizer aos ventos que ele era covarde e erguendo ao seu queixo com sacrifício, pois este gesto lhe repuxou toda a pele machucada ele respondeu convicto:

_Sim, meu rei, fui em busca de minhas respostas!

_Achou a elas?

_Não, meu rei!

Edward olhou para o pobre homem com severidade, pois que lhe havia prometido um castigo e colocando as suas mãos na cintura ele se preparou para dar ordem com o seu verbo, mas, que fora de modo surpreendente, interrompido pelo machucado Swan:_Mas, que o destino se fez presente em minha vida, mandando achar-me na encruzilhada entre a vida e a morte minha filha.

Edward viu a mão tremula de Charles tocar com leveza o braço da mulher que o apoiava e que tinha várias pulseiras o adornando. A irritação do rei foi extravasada quando falou, já com o seu tom elevado, acusando ao velho de tolo desobediente.

_Olhe para ti e veja o resultado de tua imbecilidade! Me surpreende mesmo que esteja de fato vivo, que aqueles ciganos não o tenham esfolado e depois esviscerado a tua barriga! E agora me aparece aqui, quebrado de dar pena e com uma cigana que julgas ser tua filha. Santo Deus, que ainda estou para conhecer homem mais tolo do que ti! Lembra-te que lhe prometi a forca, por certo que sim?

_Talvez, devesse o rei , dar credito ao seu súdito ao invés de querer colocar-lhe a corda no pescoço! – a voz rouca de Nadja elevou-se de dentro do capuz, causando alvoroço em todos ali presentes, incluindo ao velho comerciante. O rei sentiu um vento gelado a dominar o seu corpo, daquele tipo que acaricia a cada pelo os eriçando para depois deixar apenas o tremor a dominar os membros.

_Como ousas me dirigir a palavra e neste tom, mulher? Sou teu rei, me deves respeito! A começar por entrar em meu palácio com o rosto descoberto. Tire imediatamente a este capuz!

Com um gesto rápido e vigoroso, Nadja tirou de sua cabeça o capuz grande e escuro, revelando a sua face para todos os curiosos daquele salão, mas, era para o rei, que ela se mostrava.

_Sou cigana, não tenho rei, tão pouco pátria!

_Filha! – a voz chorosa do comerciante mal fora ouvida por Nadja, que altiva erguia ao seu queixo, onde, homens grandes fraquejariam diante do olhar cortante do rei Edward Cullen.

_Mandarei que coloquem estes dizeres sobre tua lapide, que hei de mandar construir especialmente para ti, mulher atrevida. Não saíras por estas portas com teu pescoço inteiro, tu e este velho que engana, fazendo se passar por sua filha.

_Sou Nadja e este homem é meu pai! Ele procurou-me por vinte anos, sendo desacreditado por amigos e familiares, sem ter apoio de sua gente ou mesmo, já com os cabelos grisalhos, viu ao seu rei virar-lhe as costas!

_Ousa vir até mim e me julgar? – o rei falou por entre seus dentes e deu a outro passo a frente, aproximando-se da mulher que parecia não ter freios em sua língua e, deparando-se com os olhos pintados dela, que tinham a intensidade de um mar marrom e revolto, ele se deu conta da fúria que dominava a alma daquela mulher. Uma força indomada que o estimulava...

Depois, o rei desceu seus olhos até os lábios, bem desenhados e carnudos e conclui que a cigana além de insolente era muito bonita e que enganava ao velho com suas artimanhas.

_De que vale ter rei ou pátria sem poder confiar? Eis-me aqui! Queres prova de que sou eu a filha do comerciante? Então olha em meus olhos e beba da verdade que transborda em minha face, pois somente um cego não vê a herança de meu pai em meus traços. Mas, podes também, cumprir com o teu verbo e quebrar ao meu pescoço.

Dizendo a isto, Nadja de ajoelhou e curvou a sua cabeça a espera da pancada, no que foi seguida pelo tremulo pai, que se abaixou até ela, a abraçando a espera também de seu castigo. O rei vendo aquilo fechou aos seus olhos, para em seguida os abrir novamente, ele virou seu rosto e olhou consternado para o seu capitão da guarda.

_Emmett, leve a estes dois para as masmorras, por desobediência e desacato ao rei!

Depois ele deu as costas não mais esperando ouvir a nada, pois que a imagem do velho abraçado a mulher a espera da punição sobre as suas cabeças fora por demais. Se fosse em outra época, talvez ele tivesse motivos para usar desta barbárie ante tamanho atrevimento. Mas não seria hoje que o rei iria fazer isto, nem com a língua solta da cigana a instiga-lo.

_Sim, meu rei! - ele viu Emmett pegando de modo brusco ao velho machucado que não reclamou das dores que deveriam ter-lhe assolado o corpo com a mão pesada do capitão e, antes que o velho, juntamente com a cigana, fossem arrastados de sua frente ele questionou.

_Diga-me velho, porque não foi embora com esta mulher que diz ser tua filha?

_Pois que este é meu reino, e tu é meu rei. Vim aqui, diante de tua presença com o desejo somente de mostrar-lhe a minha filha que nasceu nestas terras, sob a regência do grande rei Carlisle, vosso pai. Não vim afrontá-lo, mas apenas mostrar a minha felicidade por finalmente encontrar a minha outra parte que me foi arrancada e poder, finalmente, descansar em paz.

O velho falava em meio às lagrimas e os olhos do rei sempre recaiam sobre o olhar turbulento da cigana que lhe sustentava o olhar com audácia.

_Perdoe se minha Isabella o aborrece, pois que não teve a educação que deveria ao me ser roubada quando criança. Mas ela é minha filha, pois que sei! E depois os próprios ciganos confessaram a ela a sua verdadeira origem.

_Esta mulher é a enviada do reino das trevas, eu lhe digo, meu rei! – Edward olhou impaciente para o padre que a um canto resolveu manifestar-se sem o seu consentimento.

_Padre? Que nos encontramos novamente... – a voz rouca e penetrante de Nadja chamou a atenção de todos sobre ela, que sorriu mostrando seus dentes brancos e bem feitos, sentindo que seu domínio sobre os homens se alastrava ali também. Gingando ao seu corpo ela deu um passo a frente e colocou uma mão sobre a sua cintura fina antes de voltar a tripudiar sobre o ancião:

_Vejo que sentiu saudades de mim. Se hoje não me encontrar com a morte, dançarei novamente para ti, homem "santo"!

_Meu rei, imploro-te que haja com rigor e expulse a esta criatura das trevas de teu reino! – havia um desespero incontido na voz do padre que ajoelhou-se imediatamente a clamar aos seus santos, ao mesmo tempo em que se ouvia a risada jocosa da cigana, cadenciada e envolvente.

_Já chega, estão a transformar meu palácio em um circo. Tu padre, levanta-se de imediato e vá rezar em tua igreja. – depois, o rei Edward se voltou para Nadja que estava com as mãos na cintura a rir alegremente.

_Mulher, digo-te que nunca conheci a outra mais descarada do que tu.

_Asseguro-te, rei, que neste mundo não existe uma sequer a comparar-se a mim! Sou fogo, sou vento, devasto por onde passo. Mas também sou bonança, feito a brisa fresca em uma tarde quente de labuta e, cumpro com a minha palavra.

_O que queres me dizer?

_Que prometi em praça publica que uma dança especial ao rei faria, então, se não morrer por ordem tua nesta noite, lhe renderei a esta oferenda com imenso prazer. – pela primeira vez, desde que colocara a seus pés no palácio do rei Edward, Nadja curvou-se em reverência ao grande soberano.

_És ardilosa mulher!

_Tens medo de Nadja? – ela olhou altiva para o rei, ciente de sua audácia e insolência.

_Se o que teu pai me diz, for de fato a verdade, atenta que teu nome é Isabella Swan, minha súdita. – Edward aproximou da cigana que continuava a gingar com seu quadril e a segurou pelo pulso fino o apertando de tal modo que ela exclamou ante a dor repentina, e muito mais pelo choque que se espalhou por todo o seu corpo, o arrepiando da raiz de seus cabelos em sua cabeça até aos seus confins obscuros, enquanto ele falava baixo, muito perto de seu rosto, tanto que ela sentia ao hálito quente bater em sua face.

_Muita coisa já vi neste mundo, e tu, não se compara nem a sombra da bestialidade mais frívola delas. Agora escuta-me, que muito lutei pela paz que reina além de minhas terras e meus domínios. Fora destes muros existem aqueles que desejam a volta do caos e da desordem e, tudo farei para que isto não aconteça! Então não será uma mulherzinha, incapaz de enxerga algo além do que o seu próprio umbigo a me tirar o sossego e prestigio. Vai-te embora de minhas vistas e goze de sua vida enquanto pode. Não ouse mais me afrontar!

Edward soltou de uma vez o pulso de Nadja que deu um passo atrás, sentindo a fúria dele, contida sim, mas poderosa e feroz.

_Emmett, não quero estes dois em minhas masmorras, esta mulher é capaz de causar um desastre entre os meus guardas e meus presos. Jogue a ela e ao velho comerciante na rua, deixe-os à própria sorte.

Nadja foi empurrada juntamente com seu pai para fora da grande sala de audiência do rei e, antes de sair ainda o olhou uma ultima vez, alto, forte e determinado. O rei se encaminhava para a mesa com os diversos papeis os retomando em suas mãos grandes, sem se dar conta que agora ele era o objeto de atenção dela, que antes de ser expulsa da sala, fascinada com o brilho do cabelo bronze de Edward, único em todo o reino, jurou que o faria se curvar aos seus pés.


	7. Chapter 7

Cigana

Capitulo 7

Nadja/Bella

Eles foram atirados na rua com a advertência de não mais perturbarem ao rei. Nadja se agachou para pegar ao seu pai que caiu de mau jeito enquanto xingava ao enorme e mal encarado capitão da guarda real.

_Dobre a tua língua cigana!

_Ela não é uma cigana, seu nome é Isabella Swan!

O capitão deu as costas para os lamentos do velho mas antes das portas se encerrarem as suas costas ele ainda disse:_Ela é o demônio em forma de mulher, suspeito que o padre tem toda a razão!

Isabella ergueu ao pai com cuidado zeloso e, olhou para a porta que se fechou em seu nariz. Atrás daquela porta enorme e grossa, atravessando as paredes geladas daquele castelo, ela sabia que estava o único homem que resistira aos seus encantos. Nem mesmo o truculento capitão da guarda, com seu ar arrogante e palavras grosseiras resistira a ela, pois que seus olhos não se desgrudaram dos quadris moles enquanto ela tripudiava do padre idoso.

_Venha, meu pai! Devo leva-lo para casa de Alice.

Charles Swan olhou para o rosto pintado de sua filha, ela era linda, mas sem modos, quase uma selvagem. Mesmo assim, ele sentiu que seu peito se inflava de alegria por finalmente ter em seus braços a sua Isabella. Lilih Swan, sua irmã, implorou para que ele a mandasse embora, que o padre iria excomunga-la, bem como, a Alice pela presença de Isabella na casa delas, Charles sabia que eles não tinham para ir.

_Filha, que receio não termos para onde ir! Em minha busca por ti, esqueci-me de viver, nunca mais tive pouso fixo, ou um teto para chamar de lar. Olhe para as minhas mãos, veja, elas estão vazias. Nada tenho para dar a ti, minha Isabella, apenas meu amor, lhe foi negado por tanto tempo.

Nadja olhou comovida para seu velho pai, ela sempre soube o que ia no coração dos homens e, no coração de seu pai ela viu amor, em sua forma mais simples e pura.

_Meu pai! Saiba que eu durmo sob a luz das estrelas, e não sinto falta do luxo ou da regalia, mas tu, que tanto sofreu, não ficará desprovido de um teto e uma cama quente e macia nesta noite, tão pouco nas outras.

_Isabella...

_Sabes que até gosto deste nome? Mas chama-me de Bella, curto como Nadja!

_Minha querida, eu gostaria de ser mais jovem e poder trabalhar para lhe dar a roupas decentes e uma educação condizente com a tua origem.

Nada riu com gosto e começou a andar abraçada ao seu pai, ela via que algumas pessoas passavam por eles, sendo que muitos desviavam-se deles e tantos outros ficavam a cochichar. Ela olhou no rosto de todos eles, e via somente a hipocrisia e a covardia. Sua boca se encheu com o seu veneno, pronto a expeli-lo no rosto daqueles que pouco faziam do velho que ela passou a chamar com carinho de pai.

_Pois saiba que antes que teus olhos se fechem para a eternidade, estarás a viver comigo no palácio do rei e, estas pessoas que caçoam de nós, ainda irão me saldar como sua grande rainha!

Charles olhou surpreso para o rosto sério de Isabella e, sentiu, mesmo não acreditando na veracidade daquelas palavras.

_Não vejo como isto será possível, pois que o rei, por um agrado de Deus, não nos enforcou hoje!

_Creia! Pois que lhe digo, meu pai, o seu rei o grande e impiedoso Edward Cullen ainda há de te chamar de sogro.

_Filha, pois que isto não irá acontecer. O rei Edward tem um acordo firmado com o reino vizinho, ele esta apenas esperando que a sua noiva prometida alcance a idade certa para desposá-la.

Nadja parou e olhou nos olhos marrons e cansados de seu pai, depois ela sorriu largamente e Charles pensou que ela era ainda mais bela sorrindo.

_Pois ouça-me, que o rei irá se casar comigo somente!

_Filha, me diga o motivo de você desejar a isto?

_Pois que o rei me desafiou, além dele não passar de um ladrão e sua paga me será bem vinda com um casamento!

Eles passavam pela feira livre, Nadja colocou seu pai sentando em um banco de pedra e se dirigiu até uma banca, em busca de uma fruta bonita e apetitosa, visto que fazia já há muitas horas que seu pai nada colocava na boca.

_Saia daqui cigana, nada quero contigo!

_Homem tolo, apenas que desejo comprar a este pedaço de melão. Toma cá o dinheiro.

_Não quero teu dinheiro sujo, afasta-se! – o homem deu a um safanão em Nadja que imediatamente puxou de sua fina adaga encostando a ponta na garganta gorda dele.

_Sabes como se sangra a um porco?

_Santo Deus, minha filha! Serás enforcada e desta vez o rei não terá misericórdia. – Nadja riu, pois imaginou-se voltando a encarar o frio daqueles olhos verdes. Mas não seria como assassina e sim, como amante e rainha e, quando isto acontecesse, haveria fogo nos olhos do rei, fogo verde.

Ela deu um pontapé certeiro na barriga flácida do feirante e saiu gingando as suas ancas.

_De certo que estão verdes estes melões e lhe causariam a uma dor nas tripas, meu pai! Vamos que nesta cidade de tolos, alguém há de querer aceitar as minhas moedas.

Sim houve, o dono de uma estalagem de porte duvidosa, lá ele não enxergava quem seus clientes eram, apenas ao peso do dinheiro e, por aquela noite, Nadja conseguiu a pouso e comida para ela e seu escandalizado pai. Já encerrado em seu castelo Edward acabava de delegar e sentindo-se cansado, pois detestava aquele serviço burocrático, ele deixou-se cair pesado em seu trono real. No enorme salão ainda se encontravam alguns de seus duques e servos mais leais, bem como seu maior homem de confiança, seu capitão da guarda real, Emmett MacCarthy.

_Meu rei?

Edward ergueu aos seus olhos com um ar implorativo, pois não mais aguentaria a outro oficio.

_Diga logo, Emmett...

_Sei que o dia foi longo, mas ainda tem que responder ao oficio real de matrimonio.

_Diabos Emmett! Quem foi o desgraçado que inventou estes arranjos?

_Vosso pai!- Edward olhou impaciente para a face serena de Emmett, que continuou a dizer – Antes dele o pai do pai de vosso pai e antes ainda...

_Cale esta boca Emmett! – Edward pegou ao papel o desenrolando, lá escrito com letra rebuscada encontrava-se o contrato acertado pelo seu pai, quando ele, Edward, ainda nem fora expelido no ventre de sua mãe, com a descendente da casa dos Volturi. A sua noiva não tinha nem quinze anos.

_Que não passa de uma criança! Viste a isto Emmett?

_Não meu rei, não me é autorizado ler aos teus ofícios reais antes de ti.

Edward olhou com sede na boca, sede de esquartejar ao seu capitão da guarda que permanecia com a face de um sonso, ao seu lado.

_Diga a outro despautério deste a mim e puxo de minha espada!

Edward amassou ao oficio, pois que o mesmo não passava de uma cópia do original que deveria ser assinado no dia do casamento e, este era o problema, pois que os ministro do reino Volturi indicavam a data para dali a um mês, logo após a pobre Irina completar seus quinze anos.

_Um Mês? Querem que me case com esta criança daqui a um mês, diabos!

Agora ele estava de fato irritado e ergueu-se de seu trono a caminhar feito um gato acuado pelo salão. Tanto que ele lutara pela paz, estabelecendo acordos, agora seria obrigado a cumprir com um estabelecido antes dele ser concebido, do contrário a guerra se anunciaria sobre a sua cabeça e sobre o seu reino.

_Meu rei?

_Emmett, eu te avisei! – Edward voltou-se para o impassível capitão.

_Sim, mas devo eu também avisar que estaremos recebendo amanhã a carruagem que traz vossa noiva. Já mandei a batedores interceptarem a eles, creio que chegarão com o sol a pino, por volta do meio do dia.

E que o rei não teve a uma noite tranquila, pois que sua inquietação estava a poucas horas, vindo na figura de uma menina, que provavelmente nem seios teria e deveria ser débil e fraca do juízo e saúde. Já se passava da meia noite e ele ainda estava com os olhos abertos, entornando a uma garrafa de vinho, quando ouviu a uma batida em sua porta, era a sua mãe.

_Filho, atrapalho?

_Achas que me atrapalha, minha mãe? – ele entornou a taça de vinho de uma única vez e voltou a enche-la, para depois perceber que fora grosseiro com a rainha, a esposa de seu pai e sua mãe.

_Perdoa-me mãe, que o dia de hoje me veio como os demônios!

_Sabes que pedi a presença do padre hoje?

_Ah! Foste tu? ! Pensei que ele estava aqui por conta da cigana. – Edward voltou a pensar na mulher pequena e audaciosa que o enfrentara. Aliás, seus pensamentos durante quase todo o dia se dividiram entre suas atividades e para cigana, ora com o olhar atrevido dela, ora com o sorriso perfeito ou mesmo com o gingado do seu quadril, detalhe este que foi o mais esquadrinhado em suas idéias, pois o rei tinha a impressão de já haver visto aquele modo de gingar, mas que não se recordava de qual anca de mulher vinha, pois que em sua vida foram tantas...

_Não, apenas que soube que ele viria e aproveite a visita.

_Espero mesmo que a tenha aproveitado, pois a mim apenas me chateou.

_Filho, falei com o padre Newton e julgo que deverias, pelo menos, ter a uma hora por dia de pregação.

Edward riu ruidosamente e entornou a outra taça, a enchendo novamente.

_Poderia parar de beber enquanto eu falo?

_O que mais desejas de teu rei? Sou obrigado a casar-me com uma infante que talvez nem saiba que tem a um buraco no meio da barriga.

_Edward?

_Umbigo minha mãe! Depois queres que eu ouça ao padre que tem ódio de mulheres bonitas, e tudo isto a seco? Pois que assim não aguento!

Enquanto o rei extravasava sua angustia com sua mãe, na estalagem Nadja também não dormia, pois que olhava o brilho das estrelas vendo que a ela algo era escondido.

_Então, que amanhã eu farei ao meu próprio destino.

E a manhã não tardou, mas que veio como um piscar de olhos. E Nadja saiu da estalagem, não antes de deixar a outra diária paga, suas moedas estavam se acabando e ela precisava fazer a algo. No centro ela de tudo viu e sua mente corria livre até que já perto do meio do dia, um anuncio real foi pregado nos muros da cidade. Pois que dali a quinze dias se iria comemorar ao aniversario da princesa Irina Volturi, noiva prometida do rei Edward..

_Noiva é? – Nadja lia o anuncia junto com outras pessoas e soube que era costume aos súditos renderem mimos em ocasiões como aquela.

_Pois que darei eu o meu mimo e, não será para a princesa e sim para o rei!


	8. Chapter 8

Cigana

Capitulo 8

Rei Edward

Ele teve que estreitar seus olhos até o ponto de surgirem duas linhas finas com um brilho verde que saia delas. Depois, colocou uma de suas mãos sobre eles e, respirou aliviado com a sombra que se formou, permitindo que ele assim, pudesse enxergar com mais exatidão aqueles que vinham logo a sua frente. Mesmo assim, nem tudo era perfeito e sua cabeça lhe martelava, bem nas têmporas...

Um suspiro pesado saiu do peito feminino ao seu lado o fazendo voltar-se, lentamente. Era sua mãe e grande rainha, Esme Cullen, que não estava com o melhor de seus sorrisos naquele dia.

_Espero que tenha mascado aos raminhos de erva doce.

_Como também as folhas de hortelã, satisfeita? - ele voltara a olhar para frente para a procissão coordenada que se aproximava, sem esperar pela resposta que, assim mesmo, veio azeda, como o seu estomago e seu humor.

_Achas que posso estar satisfeita com o que? Olho para ti e me desespero!

_Diabos!

_Edward Cullen, é melhor que reveja imediatamente a este teu linguajar.

_Minha cabeça me mata, meu estomago queima como ácido e queres que eu faça o quê? Que recite a versos para a criança que me arranjaram por noiva? Preferiria eu a outra garrafa de vinho! – eles falavam baixo, mas não o suficiente, pois que os que estavam próximos, a tudo ouviam e o capitão da guarda procurava concentrar-se o máximo que podia na fila logo a frente, precedida de soldados com armaduras brilhantes sob o sol forte que brilhava intenso.

_Me decepciona, olhe para si mesmo? Barba por fazer e roupas desalinhadas!

_Ah sim a minha barba – ele passou a mão larga pelo queixo áspero e sentiu aos fios ruivos crescidos. Já a algumas luas que ele não se barbeava e julgava que assim estava bem, por sinal. Já as roupas...

_As roupas, fato que as vesti sem o auxilio do servo pessoal, que meus ânimos não estavam dos melhores para mostrar as minhas nádegas para ninguém. - Que o diga o servo real, escorraçado do quarto do rei aos berros naquela manhã.

_Espero que a princesa Irina não o julgue rude.

_Então, que ela seria ainda mais tola do que penso que seja!

Por fim, eles chegaram com os estandartes com os desenhos do brasão do reino vizinho, os Volturi. A guarda da princesa apresentou armas a guarda do rei, sendo inspecionada pelo duque de guerra primeiro e, depois pelo rei em pessoa. Que admirou o porte dos soldados, altos, fortes e bem alimentados. Mas, julgou que faltava elegância no modo como eles portavam as suas armas. Feito a camponeses com suas enxadas e pás. Depois, o rei voltou ao seu posto e esperou que trouxessem sua noiva real até a sua presença, pouco inspiradora. E, com impaciência, Edward viu dois soldados a frente de duas mulheres aproximando-se a passos cadenciados e não deixou de bufar:_Maldição!

Finalmente, os soldados fizeram as reverências diante da realeza daquele reino e deram passagem as mulheres, que Edward imediatamente identificou a menor, com aparência frágil e doentia como sendo a sua noiva e, não teve mais duvidas, que não passava de uma criança de fato, pois mal tinha os seios, escondidos em panos leves e claros. A outra, mais velha, talvez com vinte e cinco anos, chamou-lhe a atenção mais do que deveria. Ele a viu abaixar-se lentamente e retirar de cima de seu colo o véu que lhe cobria a cabeça. Aquela por certo deveria ser a ama da princesa e ela ficou a um passo atrás de sua senhora, mas não o suficiente para que o rei não olhasse para o vão de seus seios, expostos com generosidade pelo decote do vestido.

_Hã. – apenas isto, fez ao rei voltar a sua atenção para a princesa que ainda encontrava-se agachada a espera de sua autorização. Mentalmente ele agradeceu a Emmett.

_Princesa Irina, não deves se ajoelhar perante a mim, jamais! – ele deu um passo a frente e estendendo sua mão firme para ela, que foi aceita e ele viu dedos finos e compridos tocarem os seus. Julgou que a princesa também não deveria estar tão feliz quanto ele, pois que os dedos dela estavam gelados como a neve. Ela ergueu-se lentamente e ele por fim, pôde olhar no rosto que era insipio e branco demais, com olhos azuis claros e cabelos loiros lisos e opacos. Ela não o olhava nos olhos o que lhe deu uma sensação ruim, pois seus conhecimentos sobre a personalidade das pessoas vinham do contato visual. Em campo, numa batalha, Edward perdeu a conta de quantos oponentes ele vencera apenas olhando e, que eram aqueles que ao olhá-lo firme, a segurar-lhe o olhar, lhe proporcionara a melhor e mais revigorante de suas lutas, corpo a corpo. Mas a sua frente não havia um soldado forte e matador, com sangue no olhar, apenas uma menina que entrava na vida adulta de forma silenciosa e apagada e, que se quer tinha coragem suficiente para olhar de frente para o homem que deveria desposá-la.

_Princesa, seja bem vinda ao meu reino! – ele curvou-se e beijou de leve aos dedos gelados em sua mão, sentindo um tremor, leve, vindo dela e um suspiro curto.

_Obrigada, rei Edward. Meu pai lhe manda uma manada de trezentos cavalos como selamento de amizade entre os reinos. – a voz dela era fina, e, Edward diria que agradável, o que lhe surpreendeu. Era cadenciada e ele julgou que ela deveria cantar maravilhosamente bem, mas que se deixava tomar pela timidez e em certos momentos, no falatório, obviamente decorado, ela gaguejava.

_São puros sangues criados em nossas terras e nosso maior motivo de orgulho e força. – o rei não pode deixar de rir internamente, pois que um reino que tirava sua força de cavalos, deveria sofrer com a falta de algo maior, ou melhor, para simbolizar, ao contrário de seu reino, que era movido pela história de luta do povo e de seu rei. Se alguém lhes tirassem os cavalos, eles lutariam assim mesmo e venceriam.

_Tenho ouvido maravilhas sobre os puro-sangue do reino Volturi, que meu peito se enche de alegria com esta demonstração de amizade, princesa. Permita-me, apresentar-lhe minha mãe, a grande soberana e rainha Esme Cullen.

Edward viu sua mãe sorrindo, ela era ainda uma bela mulher, sem duvidas, e, após o seu casamento ela provavelmente iria se recolher em algum convento, o que ele nunca julgou ser bom. Elas cumprimentaram-se cordialmente, onde por ordem de importância, a princesa reverenciou a rainha Esme.

_Rainha mãe!

_Oh, minha querida, seja bem vinda ao palácio Cullen.

O resto da tarde passou-se com o rei inspecionando o presente de Aro Volturi, os trezentos puro-sangue, em companhia da princesa que caminhou excitante ao seu lado, demonstrando clara fraqueza ao ficar exposta ao sol. Para depois, eles reunirem-se no grande salão e desfrutaram da mesa farta, enquanto um bardo tocava ao seu instrumento, uma musica suave.

_Princesa Irina, que me causou a um imenso prazer o som de vossa voz. Diga-me, sabes cantar? – entre uma dentada e outra o rei lembrou-se da voz da moça tímida, que conseguira ficar ainda mais vermelha do que os tomates de sua horta.

_He..,bem, que ainda estou em fase de aprendizado.

_Pois então nos deleite a todos com o que já aprendeu, pois que a musica do bardo há de me causar sono.

Uma risada foi ouvida mais ao fundo, era Emmett.

_Receio causar-lhe irritação, pois que ainda, não passo de uma aprendiz. Mas se me permitir, direi para minha ama nos entreter.

_Que seja, se a voz dela for tão bela quanto a tua, já é um bom começo. – ele viu a mulher voluptuosa se encaminhando para próximo do bardo e tomando para si do instrumento. Dedos ágeis passaram a tocar as cordas e não demorou muito para que eles passassem a ouvir a melodia, de fato a voz era bela, assim como a sua dona, que a todo o instante olhava diretamente para o rei.

Edward já vira e ouvira a muita coisa em sua vida e, sabia que após desposar sua apática esposa ele deveria orientá-la a viver sem o auxilio de sua ama e dama de companhia, pois que aquela mulher por certo traria problemas. Se fosse outro cenário, em que ele não estivesse com a espada do matrimônio sobre sua cabeça, a ama da princesa Irina passaria aquela noite embaixo de seus lençois.

A noite veio e se foi com calma e abafada, pois que o verão castigava a todos, mas os homens ainda podiam lutar semi-nus nas arenas e depois refrescar-se nas tinas de águas, enquanto as mulheres, envoltas com seus vestidos pesados, com várias camadas de panos sempre procuravam ficar a sombra e fazerem o mínimo possível de esforço.

Já se fazia a uma semana que a princesa e sua comitiva encontravam-se no palácio e o rei de tudo fazia para não encontrá-la ou a sua ama. Pois que ele não gostaria de um escândalo para atrapalhar as negociações daquele matrimonio e, todos os dias, Edward olhava para os ofícios e papéis em busca de uma saída que lhe salvasse de casar-se com a criança. Em uma manhã de sol, ele saiu a cavalgar com seu capitão.

_Veja, tenho que arranjar a uma solução, pois que tenho apenas um mês, Emmett, um mês!

_A solução é casar-se com a princesa.

_Olhas-te bem para ela?

_Não!

_É claro que não! Pois que em tua cama tem algo melhor para ver! É uma criança, Emmett. Sem peitos e sem ancas. Fico a pensar se um abraço mais forte lhe der, talvez a quebre. Imagine então, enfiar-me no meio de seus pernas finas, por certo que não passo da entrada e que ela vai me arrumar a um berreiro.

O capitão olhava para frente enquanto ouvia as lamurias de seu rei. Pois que ele não tinha a estes problemas, sua companheira sempre fora vigorosa e boa parideira também.

_Vê que sofro? O que irei eu fazer? Não posso e não quero levar para a minha cama aquela criança, quero uma mulher de verdade.

_A ama dela.

_Deves estar louco, só pode!

_Leve as duas, monte na ama e deixe que tua esposa veja como se faz.

_Emmett, você é um devasso!

_Não, sou um homem satisfeito, pois que minha Rosálie vale por dez amas como aquela e trinta princesas, ah se vale! Mas se em teu lugar estivesse a isto faria.

_Por isto não passa do capitão da guarda! Vai-te embora, daqui irei me refrescar no lago.

Os homens separaram-se, o enorme capitão voltou por onde viera e deixou seu soberano seguir em frente, com a sua cabeça a doer pois que a cada hora, a cada dia seu martírio se aproximava. Ele levou quase meia hora até chegar ao precipício que dava para o lago e com habilidade conduziu ao seu cavalo para que descesse a encosta cheia de pedras.

_Oha, assim rapaz! – Edward olhou com gosto para as águas escuras e lembrou-se do quanto elas eram geladas. Ele desmontou e deixou o cavalo a caminhar por ali, cheirando a vegetação baixa, enquanto passou a tirar suas vestimentas. O sol, forte, brilhou em seu corpo branco e torneado, ele passou sua mão pelo peito largo quando tirou a ultima peça da parte de cima e com rapidez livrou-se do restante, ficando nu em pêlos. Quando se aproximou da beira do lago, lembrou-se da visão que tivera da ultima vez em que lá estivera, da ninfa das águas. Imediatamente ele tocou a fina corrente que ornamentava seu pulso esquerdo, querendo que de fato, que aquele artefato pertencesse aquela deusa da perfeição. E ele manteve a corrente junto a si, pois que todas as noites ela o levava a sonhar com os glúteos redondos e o corpo perfeito. Mas, no outro dia, o rei voltava a sua realidade e sempre que olhava para a corrente ele pensava que deveria pertencer a alguma mulher que fora para aquelas margens com seu amante. Se resignando de que a ninfa viveria somente em sua cabeça.

Suspirando fundo ele mergulhou nas águas e sentiu com enorme prazer o gelo delas o envolvendo. Edward nadou até o meio do lago e afundou, para logo depois voltar a tona e tomando do ar, ele passou uma mão pelo rosto e olhou para o céu azul. Um barulho sutil, como algo a mover-se dentro da água lhe chamou a atenção e ele imediatamente pensou que tinha por companhia a uma serpente. Então, voltou-se imediatamente a nadar de volta para a beira em busca de sua espada ou punhal, no que fora surpreendido pela voz rouca dela.

_Já vai, meu rei?

Lentamente ele voltou-se dentro das águas geladas a olhar para o que tinha as suas costas e deparou-se com os enormes e incomuns olhos marrons.

_Que fazes aqui?

_Assim como tu, a refrescar-me!

Ela afundou por completo e depois voltou a tona um segundo depois e, ele lembrou-se daquele dia, da mulher perfeita que com gestos suaves mergulhava nas águas geladas e depois subia com elegância e sensualidade. Os mesmo gestos repetidos pelo cigana Nadja.

_És tu?

_Eu sou Nadja, mas posso ser também o que desejares...

Ela vinha para ele, nadando suave e graciosamente. Ele a olhava fascinado.

_Isabella Swan, este é teu nome.

_Me chames do que quiser...

_A vi nadando neste lago dias atrás...

_Sim, faço isto sempre que posso.

_Eu a vi... – ela aproximou-se finalmente dele, seus seios redondos com bicos rosados e firmes encostaram no peito largo do rei que gemeu involuntariamente.

_Já disse que me viu...

Ele sentiu os dedinhos dela percorrendo seu braço forte e peludo e se enroscarem na correntinha de ouro.

_Sabes que me levou a algo?

Sim, ele sabia.

_Eu achei.

_Não, roubas-te!

_Não sou ladrão, mas se necessário for, tomo a força. – com o outro braço ele a trouxe para próximo de seu corpo e a deixou saber de seu estado, alerta e pulsante. Nadja sorriu abertamente ao sentir em meio as suas pernas a potência do rei, firme e quente, um contraste das águas geladas.

_Tomas a força a qualquer um? Até as mulheres? – ela agora apoiou suas mãozinhas no peito largo dele e inalou de seu cheiro de macho.

_Não pareces subjugada... – os olhos verdes do rei brilhavam mais do que os raios do sol e Nadja sorriu ainda mais feliz, pois que ela tinha razão, era fogo verde do mais puro e intenso.

_Quero o que é meu de volta, meu rei.

_Agora sou teu rei?

_O queres ser?

Edward olhou alucinado para os lábios dela, vermelhos que se encontravam entreabertos e convidativos, ele aproximou-se deles com sede, mas, que ela lhe escorreu por entre os braços.

_Isabella? – ele olhou a sua volta e nada da bela mulher que tanto lhe instigava. Mas, as mãozinhas voltaram a tocar nas costas e, ela encostou seu corpo no dele por trás, uma mão lhe acariciou com gosto nas nádegas firmes e rígidas as contornando até chegarem a frente e ficar ali, despretensiosamente pousada na coxa musculosa e cheia de pelos do rei. Os seios dela encostaram nas costas dele e, ela sussurrou:

_Chamou? – Edward gemeu feito um louco e pegou a mão pequena de Nadja a conduzindo até seu membro desesperado, revirando ao seus olhos nas orbitas, pois que os dedos finos e quentes dela, lhe acarinharam, começando pela cabeça inchada e latejante, para depois o circular com leves apertões.

_Humm.. o que temos aqui? Sua espada encontra-se erguida, meu rei!

Edward encontrava dificuldades para falar, ela brincava com os bicos dos seios intumescidos nas costas dele, enquanto lhe acariciava o membro duro. Uma leve mordida em suas costas o fez urrar de prazer.

_É tua, deixe-me dá-la como merece... – ele implorava, estava obvio em sua voz grossa e suplicante.

_Minha?

_Somente tua!

_Hummm! Mas que eu tenho que ver melhor como é este mimo que me oferece. – havia riso na voz dela e Edward soube que a cigana brincava com ele. Ela era rápida e ardilosa e afundou novamente nas águas escuras para desespero do rei soberbo, que procurou com olhos de águia por ela, amaldiçoando as águas que não permitiam ver abaixo em suas profundezas. Mas, que um gemido louco escapou-lhe de sua boca o fazendo tremer por inteiro. Seu membro fora abocanhado por inteiro e sugado por uma boca pequena e quente. A língua libidinosa fazia círculos em torno da cabeça e concentrou-se no orifício de seu prazer o cutucando de tal modo que Edward segurou com firmeza a cabeça de Nadja implorando por ela. Ela o sugou e lambeu com gosto e, feliz da vida, percebeu que ele crescia mais ainda em sua boca. Com a outra mãozinha, Nadja fincou suas unhas em uma banda das nádegas do rei que agora urrava e lhe gritava o nome com loucura. Tudo durou cerca de dois minutos inteiros e, repentinamente, o rei se sente livre da boca morna e gostosa dela, das mãos atrevidas e das unhas carrascas...

_Isabella? – ele tocou-se, sentindo a sensibilidade de seu membro forte que necessitava aliviar-se. Edward esperou e esperou. Tudo silencioso. Quase um minuto depois ele a xingou.

_Mulher desgraçada, volte aqui! Preciso amar-te agora!

Uma risada encorpada foi ouvida por todo o lago e até mesmo nas proximidades da campina, era ela, Nadja.

_Gostei do sabor do meu mimo, ele é doce e forte. Cuide bem dele para mim...

_Não vá! – agora ele suplicava, do jeito que ela gostava que fizessem.

Edward passou a nadar pelo lago, mergulhou algumas vezes e voltou a tona. Olhou ao redor, para a beira do lago, para o alto do precipício e nada da bela e fogosa cigana.

_Isabella? - ele gritou a plenos pulmões.

E quando já não mais tinha esperanças, bem ao longe ele voltou a ouvi-la.

_Me aguarde daqui a duas noites, pois que tenho um mimo para ti, também!


	9. Chapter 9

Cigana

Capitulo 9

Rei Edward

Os dias passaram lentos e irritantes.

O rei agoniava a cada hora de cada dia antes da data prometida pela cigana.

Seu espírito estava conturbado e seu corpo reclamava ansioso em cada poro, pelo toque quente das mãos de Nadja. E como não poderia ser diferente seu humor, que já não era dos melhores, piorou drasticamente. Os pobres serviçais sofriam pelos mais variados motivos, pois se estavam no horário, estavam errados, mas, estando atrasados, um segundo que fosse, era ainda muito pior. O capitão da guarda, seu duque de guerra a tudo via, mas procurou reservar para si o silencio somente, sendo que, em uma noite, antes de tomar sua esposa para o amor, ele deixou escapar que seu rei necessitava de uma mulher e rápido!

E o dia, o último do prazo determinado pela cigana finalmente nascera. Edward passou a contar as horas, para que o cair da noite logo viesse e com ele a abertura oficial da festa de comemoração do aniversário da princesa Irina, onde os aldeões e todo o povoado aos arredores estariam rendendo mimos no salão principal de seu palácio. Mas, antes da hora dele sentir a sua curiosidade ser saciada com o mimo que a cigana lhe daria, outra sabatina real deveria ser feita e, ele deveria recepcionar a outra comitiva real, Felix Volturi vinha com sua guarda pessoalmente para o aniversário da irmã e trazia o tratado de matrimonio real para os últimos acertos.

Porém, antes de conseguir sair de seu quarto, para unir-se a princesa Irina a recepcionar o irmão, sua mãe adentrou seus aposentos. Ela estava mais incisiva e desgostosa a choramingar-lhe. As reclamações ainda eram as mesmas, de seu jeito rude e questionável para com os serviçais pessoais e estendia-se ainda, para as roupas que continuavam tão desalinhadas quanto antes e a barba que crescia a larga e que ele se recusava a retirar, apenas aparando as pontas. Seus modos desinteressados para com a sua noiva e da pouca, ou nenhuma vontade dele em querer melhorar a esta situação, também foi discussão de pauta naquela manhã, sendo que para esta úlitma, ele retrucou.

_Queres o que de mim? Que leve a criança na revista da guarda ou que a leve para as arenas de luta?

_Não seja bruto comigo! Achas ao acaso que és o único a passar por isto? Pois saiba que teu pai assim o fez e tu, Edward Cullen, o fará também!

_A diferença entre meu pai e eu, foi tu, minha mãe! Pois se o tempo fosse outro e se fosse eu a casar-me contigo, já o teria feito e nem esperaria o mês findar-se.

_Edward!

Cansado, pois tudo lhe era difícil de solução, ele olhou derrotado para a rainha, sua mãe.

_Minha mãe, ouça-me e tenha piedade de teu filho e teu rei. Não queres a netos correndo por estes corredores e lhe escondendo carretéis ou se embrenhando em tuas barras?

_De certo que sim!

_Olhe-me, e seja verdadeira comigo – dos olhos do rei, duas esmeraldas brilhavam, e ele sabia que o que diria, iria chocar a mãe mas, que era a vida dele e o destino do seu reino que estavam sendo discutidos naquele momento.

_Julgas de fato, que a princesa esteja pronta como mulher e que esteja a minha "altura"? Ou que seja apta a ser mãe de um filho meu? - Edward viu o rubor tomar conta das faces de sua mãe, mas que não era homem de voltar atrás na palavra e nem de mudar o pensamento quando posto em curso.

_Pois lhe digo, que ela não tem estrutura a suportar meu vigor no meio das pernas, quanto mais a carregar a um filho meu! Não passa de uma criança, mal formada e que gritaria pelo peito da mãe quando chegasse o momento de tomá-la. Eu diria com propriedade que ela deveria começar a pensar em dar a mim as suas tetas, mas que seriam palavras vazias ao vento...

_Edward!

_Mãe, vieste em meu quarto a procura disto! Tens que saber que este casamento não tem como acontecer, terei que esperar o amadurecimento de Irina e isto não vai acontecer antes de 5 anos no mínimo! Até lá, encherei a este palácio com bastardos, a começar pela ama, disponível e cheia de carnes da princesa.

_Céus! Que me causa constrangimentos!

_Que serão piores se de ti não tiver apoio! – Edward caminhou até a abertura larga de seu aposento que dava para a área externa. O vento morno veio de encontro ao seu semblante contrariado e, ele sentiu o cheiro que entrou pelas suas narinas. Era cheiro de vida, a mesma que corria pelo mundo, além das paredes de seu palácio. Ele olhou para o lado oeste, tendas estavam sendo erguidas, daqueles que se apresentariam logo mais a noite, a entretê-los, pois que eram os malabaristas circenses.

_Meu filho? – a voz de sua mãe agora vinha com um timbre mais moderado.

Contrafeito, ele voltou-se para ela e viu nos olhos maternos o amor e compaixão ao seu dispor.

_Lamento muito que estejas neste dilema. Sim, eu sei, Irina é infantil e de composição frágil. Desejaria que teu pai estivesse entre nós neste momento, mas, como tua mãe, apenas lhe digo que o que decidir, terás o meu apoio.

Ele assentiu para as palavras, mas que as mesmas não lhe traziam a paz tão desejada e, resoluto com o seu destino, Edward deu um passo a frente e beijou a testa de sua mãe, antes de dizer que deveriam sair a recepcionar o príncipe Felix Volturi.

O sol amarelo beijava as faces dos que acompanhavam com olhos fixos a proximidade da comitiva do príncipe Felix que assim que chegou dispensou a toda a diplomacia inicial, o príncipe saltou de seu cavalo e se encaminhou diretamente até o rei, sem esperar a apresentação das armas.

_Santo Deus, Edward! Mas que barba é esta? Pois que se assemelha a um ogro!

_Felix, o corvo!

Os dois homens de igual porte e altura deram-se as mãos em um cumprimento efusivo.

_Demoras-te Felix, perdeu-se pelo caminho?

_Há! Não lhe disseram de seus vizinhos, os ciganos? Passamos pelo acampamento deles.

Os olhos de Edward demonstraram preocupação, pois a ultima coisa de que ele gostaria era ter a um desentendimento com os ciganos e ele conhecia a Felix Volturi melhor do que a ele mesmo, pois que lutaram juntos nas guerras da unificação.

_Tiveste problemas com eles?

_Problemas? Não o diria, e até imaginei que iria estender meus músculos em algum confronto, pois que o acampamento é grande e eles tem homens fortes por lá. Mas tem também a melhor embaixadora que um reino desejaria possuir.

_Falas sandices! Venha cá e cumprimento a tua irmã! – Edward puxou Felix pelo ombro o conduzindo até a tímida e encolhida Irina. Que nem na presença de um igual mudava sua postura.

_Irina, minha irmã, como tens passado? Espero que Edward esteja a tratando com dignidade!

_Não desejaria que fosse melhor, meu irmão. Fizeste a uma boa viagem? E meu pai?

_Nosso pai está ansioso pelo teu enlace com Edward e sim, fiz a uma excelente e surpreendente viagem até aqui.

_Verdade?

Felix voltou-se para o rei.

_Lhe digo, pois deves saber, estou enamorado por uma cigana!

Edward coçou a sua barba intrigado e imaginou se Felix não estivera a se refrescar no lago escuro.

_Foste tomar banho no lago escuro? – a pergunta saiu desconfiada e brusca também.

_Edward, pergunto-me se lhe nasceu pêlos nas orelhas, pois que não associo a cigana com o lago.

Respirando aliviado o rei indicou que entrassem no palácio. Felix, falante e feliz, cumprimentou a rainha mãe e seguiu a Edward. Quando chegaram ao grande salão a conversa transcorria sobre as festividades de logo a noite.

_Já deves saber que em meu reino, nosso povo costuma dar-nos em dadas comemorativas a mimos.

_Sim, ouvi a isto também. E soube que os ciganos cá estarão está noite, em teu palácio.

_Ouviste isto de quem?

_Da mulher mais linda que meus olhos já viram.

Edward voltou a olhar desconfiado para o príncipe, afinal este falara de fato com ares de apaixonado.

_Não sabíamos que em tuas terras havia ciganos e passamos bem no meio do acampamento, lá estava ela a dançar. Eu e meus homens ficamos cegos, parecíamos enfeitiçados.

_Pareces a um idiota!

_Se viste tu a bela cigana, idiota ficaria também!

_Não deixe teu pai ouvir a isto, não quero ser acusado de desviar o herdeiro Volturi do caminho santificado, pois que cruzou em minhas terras com os renegados.

_Perderia a minha alma por ela.

_Mas que foi apenas uma dança e já lhe oferece o trono?

_Se visse o que eu vi, tu oferecia ao teu trono também, mas, para a minha sorte, já estas comprometido com minha irmã, ao passo que terei a Nadja a cigana somente para mim.

Um tapa amistoso foi dado no ombro tenso do rei Edward. Felix puxou a caneca cheia de vinho e pediu a um brinde especial, em comemoração ao aniversário da irmã. Finalmente a noite caiu, lentamente. A balburdia do lado de fora do castelo aumento, com os aldeões a chegarem felizes para a noite de mimos. Edward finalmente acolhera vestir-se com a dignidade que lhe cabia e adentrou o grande salão com sua túnica branca, por cima das vestes reais. Os cabelos foram ajeitados também e mesmo os mais próximos a ele, sentiam o cheiro do asseio de um banho. O salão também fora arrumado de modo a receber aos colonos, aldeões e demais que se apresentariam naquela noite, que por sinal seria longa, pois ao tomar para si o papiro com a lista dos nomes, ele percorreu pelo menos duas vezes a procura do nome dela, não encontrando.

Mas ela viria, ele sabia. Tinha visto esta certeza no olhar indomado da cigana, de que ela sempre cumpria com a palavra dada. Edward fechou aos seus olhos, se permitindo relembrar dela, da voz, do toque quente que lhe queimava até nas entranhas e da boca carnuda, necessitada de um beijo seu. Irritado, ele os abriu e caminhou pelo salão, feito a um gato enjaulado e descontente. A verdade era que sua mente estava enfeitiçada por Nadja, e olhando a sua volta, ele não via mulher a altura dela, capaz de saciá-lo a contento. Com a mão, ele deu um tapa impaciente em sua coxa e se dirigiu até uma das enormes janelas a olhar para fora, vendo o movimento que crescia.

Felix!

Este se dizia apaixonado pela cigana. De tantas mulheres tinha que ser a mesma?

_Pois que esta mulher é perigosa.

_Meu rei? – era Emmett seu capitão a dizer-lhe que tudo estava pronto para se iniciar as festividades.

_Abra os portões, capitão!

Ele voltou-se para seu trono e lá acomodou-se, ao seu lado encontrava-se sua mãe, muito elegante em seus trajes reais de cerimônia e Felix com sua pálida irmã Irina, que ficava ainda mais pálida sob as luzes das tochas e velas. As apresentações deram-se inicio com os artistas circenses e seus malabaristas, tochas acessas voavam no alto em perfeito equilíbrio e sincronia, nunca a cair no chão e, saltos e cambalhotas eram dados arrancando aplausos dos que assistiam com interesse, menos do rei, que tudo via silencioso. Depois, vieram os bardos, os dançarinos e finalmente, os mimos. Neste momento, Edward se permitiu mover-se a demonstrar certo interesse. Foi uma fila interminável de animais que adentravam e saiam do grande salão, bezerros, carneiros, galinhas, porcos e alguns animais de porte grande que ficavam do lado de fora e que seriam inspecionados no claro do dia.

Depois vieram as comidas e vestimentas, túnicas de todas as cores e tamanhos, lenços, saias e algumas jóias. A impaciência de Edward começava a transparecer em seus gestos e ele passou a tamborilar seus dedos no assento de seu trono, quando um sussurro de Felix lhe chamou a atenção.

_Finalmente!

Eles entraram lentamente, altos, magros e com cabelos e tez morenas. Olhares negros e selvagens a tudo e a todos viam desconfiadamente. Edward viu os serviçais de seu palácio arrumando algumas tochas acessas de modo que a iluminação escurecia ao redor de todos, concentrando-se no meio do salão, onde os três homens, com suas vestes escuras e lenços nas cabeças ficaram em uma perfeita formação de um triangulo. Eles se abaixaram a ficarem com um joelho no chão e seus instrumentos musicais nas mãos e, apenas um, o da ponta de frente para o trono, passou a tocar um instrumento que lembrava em formato a uma flauta. O som inicialmente saiu baixo e foi ganhando volume e entonação. Uma melodia incomum que penetrava através da pele causando arrepios. Somente aquele cigano, com a sua flauta estranha já era a uma atração única e detentora de todos os olhos, mas que era apenas a introdução...

Uma brisa agitou as chamas das tochas e espalhou pelo salão o perfume suave e ao mesmo tempo picante da mulher pequena que entrou leve e rápida arrancando exclamações de surpresas de todos.

Pés ligeiros levaram Nadja até o centro do triangulo, ela estava toda encoberta por véus coloridos e nada se via de seu rosto, restando ao rei, que quase pulou do trono no momento em que a viu entrar, enxergar somente aos pés pequenos e bem feitos, adornados com correntinhas, cheias de medalhinhas. O som da flauta havia mudado para um tom sinuoso e envolvente. Ele passou a conduzir com maestria o balançar do quadril mole, e, braços pequenos e bem feitos, adornados com braceletes em forma de serpentes foram erguidos para o alto. Edward pensou que ela iria tirar ao véu enorme que cobria a face tão desejada, mas que somente foi um gesto para aguçar ainda mais a sua curiosidade e o seu paladar, pois que a luz bruxuleante da tocha moldava a bela silhueta da cigana que gingava encoberta pelo véu colorido e fino, instigando a imaginação de todos com a imagem que mais parecia a um sonho, daqueles que se tem em noites quentes e abafadas, aqueles que causam tremores e que quando acabam, faz com que o sonhador deseje sonhar novamente com ele...

O véu era de um tecido leve e estava preso em cada bracelete dos pulsos moles dela, que giravam, fazendo com que as mãos fossem folhas que dançavam ao vento, leves, maleáveis e instigantes. Edward estava tomado, todo ele pela visão de Nadja que gingava ao som da flauta, com o quadril a ir e vir, ele imaginava-se saindo de seu trono e arrancado aquele véu para poder ver-lhe o rosto. Sua postura no trono mudara e agora ele encontrava-se todo convergido para ela, que o atraia feito a serpente que saia do cesto ao som da flauta do encantador.

E, ela falou. Com sua voz incomum e rouca. Penetrante e provocante. Ela passou a sibilar as palavras, uma a uma, que penetravam nos ouvidos dos espectadores mudos e hipnotizados:

_Há muito, muito tempo. Quando o homem ainda engatinhava no solo antigo e sagrado, a deusa do amor e grande mãe desceu aos portais infernais em busca de seu amante, seu amor, seu rei. – um joelho dela foi erguido e Nadja curvou seu tronco para trás. Seus cabelos sedosos e compridos varreram o chão do salão, lentamente ela voltou-se ereta e com os quadris a gingar levemente. Mas a manter o véu como a uma cortina translúcida que lhe cobria ainda a face.

_Ela tinha que pagar o preço pela ousadia de ir atrás de sua metade e, em cada portal por qual passou Ishtar deixou a uma veste. – Nadja abaixou para frente e deixou o enorme véu pender, mas seus cabelos serviram agora como cortina a cobrir-lhe a face. As mãos pequenas foram girando em uma dança sincronizada até erguer novamente o véu e Nadja voltou a falar:_Cada veste deixada, era um relíquia que a grande deusa do amor se desfazia. Ao final, após passar pelos sete portais, encontrava-se Ishtar nua e indefesa como uma mulher mortal. O grande deus rei viu o sacrifício dela, e eles amaram-se intensamente.

O ultimo acorde da flauta saiu longo e tremido, sendo seguido pelo quadril de Nadja que parou no momento exato que a flauta silenciou-se. Respirações estavam suspensas e olhos fixos. Ela jogou o véu para trás, revelando finalmente seu rosto.

_ Meu nome cigano é Nadja, mas como sua súdita e descente da casa dos Swans, vim esta noite dar-lhe o meu mimo, meu rei. Hoje dançarei para ti como a deusa do amor.


	10. Chapter 10

Cigana

Capitulo 10

Nadja/Bella

Silêncio.

Ele era predominante dentro do grande salão.

Causado pela surpresa que antecedeu ao estupor e a excitação que crescia fervente nas veias, embaralhando os sentidos...

Algo crepitava dentro das tochas incandescentes, fazendo tremer e mudar constantemente o tamanho de suas chamas, que exalavam a um aroma diferente no ar, pois que algo fora jogado dentro delas. A raiz de uma erva, que tinha o poder de relaxar os músculos do corpo com seu aroma leve e amadeirado. Os ciganos já estavam acostumados com o cheiro daquela raiz e a recebiam com alegria em suas festas. Mas, para os gadjos, que nada sabiam da arte cigana, aquela experiência era única.

Os convidados estavam extasiados. Houve aqueles que deixaram ao queixo cair e a boca a ficar aberta. Ainda outros, após escapar ao hipnotismo que cessara com o fim da dança, trocavam olhares que eram um misto de preocupação e surpresa. A rainha mãe levou uma mão a boca e a outra a apertar a base do trono onde se encontrava sentada, algo dentro dela, adormecido a muito tempo, agitava-se. E que ninguém ousava a algo dizer ou pensar, pois ela os dominava em todos os sentidos, com sua figura pequena e atraente, no centro do salão, entre os três músicos ciganos, Nadja sorria.

Seus olhos ligeiros viam a tudo, dos gestos nervosos que tanto poderiam dizer continue ou vai-te embora. As respirações pesadas e os olhos, de todos eles, voltados para ela somente, como estrelas brilhantes, sendo ela, a que brilhava mais do que todas naquele palco. Mas seu foco eram os verdes intensos que estavam voltados para ela, enigmáticos e predadores. Ele estava todo voltado para cada movimento seu, uma leve brisa fez com que uma mecha do cabelo mogno de Nadja se erguesse tão leve quanto os seus lenços e, ele acompanhou fascinado aquele movimento.

Ela estendeu suas mãos a frente, as cruzando lentamente. Sem perder de suas vistas a Edward, o rei. O sorriso na face bela dela foi encoberto aos poucos pelo lenço comprido de um tom vermelho, deixando apenas os olhos pintados expostos. Os músicos ciganos entenderam que a hora era chegada e a musica voltou cadenciada, forte. Ditando e conduzindo, moldando aos quadris moles da cigana. Ela girou, fazendo com que o lenço voasse ao seu redor, causando a um efeito exuberante em toda a sua figura pequena. A cadencia musical aumentou enquanto ela girava pelo salão, brincando com o seu lenço, o fazendo deslizar pelo ar e os expectadores não sabiam se olhavam para o adereço ou para o balançar das ancas dela. Nadja sorria e cruzando suas mãos ela soltou as pontas do lenço que estavam presas em seus braceletes, com um movimento rápido ele deslizou pelo ar enquanto ela gingava para longe e o lenço caiu suavemente no chão. Um soldado afoito apoderou-se dele o cheirando, o perfume de Nadja estava impregnado no tecido leve.

A música dava tons de pequenas batidas agora acompanhadas pelo quadril dela, que fazia ao tronco mover-se sinuoso, os seios fartos iam e vinham. Seu tronco estava encoberto por outro lenço que tinha tons alaranjados. Nadja aproximou-se do trono do rei gingando sensualmente, com seus olhos fixos nos dele, que estava imóvel, feito a uma estátua, ela sorriu de leve, e, com rapidez soltou ao segundo lenço de seu corpo, que revelou o ventre liso e bem torneado. Edward finalmente moveu-se, como que hipnotizado pelo pequeno buraco localizado na barriga da cigana, que mexia, fazendo ondulações, tremendo...

Bastava estender a sua mão e tocá-la. Os olhos dele a devoravam, acompanhando o balançar rítmico do corpo que virou de lado gingando a anca redonda e Nadja levantou rapidamente um de seus joelhos, este movimento fez com que os lenços que pendiam em seu quadril, revelassem a musculatura firme de uma de suas coxas.

Ela voltou-se a passos cadenciados e seus cabelos dançaram leves com ela, após fazerem a um arco no ar. Nadja brincou com o véu laranja enquanto o retirava de seu corpo, ele voava ao redor de seu corpo, preso somente pela ponta de seus dedinhos e, ela sorriu quando voltou-se novamente, gingando para próximo do trono e lá, jogou o véu, que caiu tão leve quanto o primeiro, aos pés do grande rei. As mãos pequenas de Nadja agora se encontravam em sua cintura, próximas ao ventre liso. Edward concentrou seu olhar ali e passou a respirar com dificuldade, ela fazia o ventre tremer enquanto retirava o lenço amarelo que circulava o seu quadril e revelou os contornos redondos, encobertos agora somente por dois lenços, um amarrado de cada lado. Ela dançou lentamente, fazendo o lenço deslizar por todo o seu corpo, causando a um suor frio que brotava nas costas de Edward, pois os movimentos do corpo de Nadja com o lenço que deslizava pelo corpo eram idênticos aos carinhos que antecediam a posse na dança do amor. Ele moldava-se a ela com perfeição e sincronia. Nadja jogou sua cabeça para trás, como quando se recebe aos beijos molhados que descem pela garganta e percorrem todo o colo até ao ventre, um pouco antes do triangulo...

_Edward, por favor...

A voz suplicante da grande rainha Esme, mal fora ouvida. Ela sentia que um calor a inundava, a escandalizando, pois que se concentrava em meio as suas pernas e, em uma atitude desesperada, Esme Cullen ergueu-se de seu trono e saiu apressada daquele salão. Sua mente lhe traia com lembranças já esquecidas, das mãos firmes e grandes de seu falecido rei a lhe explorar o corpo, dos gemidos e sussurros no meio da noite, em sua cama. Esme amaldiçoou a cigana, pois ela a fez lembrar-se que ainda era mulher e que estava viva, mas só.

As lagrimas lhe vieram aos olhos e ela passou a correr pelos corredores desertos e frios do palácio.

No salão os olhos muito abertos de Irina iam para o corpo escultural da cigana que gingava de forma atrevida para o seu prometido rei. Irina sentiu suas faces queimarem, ela teve pensamentos que o vigário diria serem pecaminosos, pois seus olhos se desviaram para o corpo forte de Edward e desceram por ele, que indicava ter a cada músculo tensionado. Por ultimo, pousaram no volume em meio as pernas que era grande e fascinante de se olhar. Depois, ela voltou seus olhos para a cigana que estava de costas naquele momento. O corpo dela estava coberto apenas por quatro lenços, dois amarrados no quadril, um ao pescoço que movia-se em sincronia com o lindo cabelo escuro dela e outro que circulava os seios.

Irina viu as costas firmes de Nadja se contorcendo e desceu os olhos, um pouco antes do volume redondo dos glúteos, ela viu dois buraquinhos perfeitos e não teve dúvidas quanto a beleza daquela mulher, pensando que nunca iria imaginar que um corpo pudesse ser assim tão belo. Na verdade, ela mal olhava para os próprios seios. A cigana soltou ao véu amarelo que deslizou pelo ar caindo próximo a ela e seu irmão, este se apoderou daquele lenço.

Depois Nadja afastou-se ainda um pouco mais, nunca deixando de gingar seu quadril, ela se apoderou do lenço que estava em seu pescoço e passou a dançar com ele, o fazendo girar em torno de si e depois deslizar pelo ar em prefeita sincronia com seus movimentos. Edward sabia que se encontrava desperto pela feiticeira. Ele olhou para o lenço que cobria os seios e vislumbrou os bicos rosados, depois desceu pela barriga lisa e tentadora, até chegar ao ventre tremulo e abaixo dele, Edward, pode vislumbrar também o escuro triangular. Rapidamente ele ergueu seus olhos e olhou para os dela, que lhe sorria faceira e senhora de si. Ela virou-se e fez com que o seu lenço esvoaçasse no ar passando levemente perto do rosto de alguns soldados e convidados do palácio, como se fosse um beijo leve e, esta visão o fez erguer-se de seu trono. Com passadas rápidas, ele pegou a ponta do lenço e puxou a cigana para os seus braços a firmando pela cintura fina com uma de suas mãos suada.

Os seios arfantes dela encostaram no peito largo dele que sentiu uma eletricidade a lhe percorrer todo o corpo para concentrar-se na cabeça de seu membro que vibrou ensandecido. Nadja sorriu, mostrando dentes brancos e bem feitos. Edward olhou com gula para a boca dela que soltava o ar quente a lamber a sua face, arrepiando os pelos de seu rosto.

_Pelo visto o rei não gostou do meu mimo... – ela falou baixo, quase a sussurrar, a rouquidão na voz de Nadja fazia sandices na mente de Edward.

_Eu não compartilho meus mimos. Saiba que uma vez, me dado com tanta boa vontade, é meu somente!

Dos olhos do rei um brilho saiu feito a uma lamina fria. A voz dele, apesar de rouca, saiu modulada e em tom alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem, causando assim a uma balburdia que cresceu rapidamente por todo o grande salão.

_Mas que esta é a noite de mimos, aberta a todos.

Edward a puxou ainda mais para si, a fazendo ciente de seu estado alerta, o que somente fez alargar o sorriso no belo rosto de Nadja. O trincar dos dentes de Edward foi tão forte que arrepiou os pêlos dela, ele a desejava e isto para ela significava vitória.

_Não sou igual aos homens que passaram por sua vida mulher. Sou conhecido por ser impetuoso e severo, mas que julgo com justiça também. Não me contendo com pouco e tudo que chega até mim tem que ser exclusivo. Faço por merecer a cada conquista e jamais serei conquistado.

_Verdade? – ela perguntou o desafiando. Com seu ventre ela gingou sobre o membro duro do rei, um gemido esganado escapou da garganta dele e, Nadja sorriu diante do esforço inútil de Edward em tentar resistir a ela.

_Vai-te agora, pois que não será de bom tom ter a uma dançarina nua em meu salão! Mas saiba que muito apreciei este teu mimo.

Ela passou lentamente a ponta de sua língua por entre os lábios, sendo que por ultimo mordeu levemente o inferior e depois soltou deliberadamente seu ar no rosto tenso e serio do rei. Com facilidade, Nadja se desvencilhou do corpo quente e do calor vibrante que estava concentrado em seu baixo ventre e deu as costas aos olhos predadores de Edward, sem olhar para trás. E mesmo não sendo mulher de voltar-se, ela girou sua cabeça, antes de passar pelo arco que a levaria para os corredores externos, o rei a chamara:

_Cigana?

Seus olhos encontraram-se novamente, firmes e Edward sorriu de lado, pois sabia que aquela seria a mulher o levaria a loucura.

_A corrente ainda é minha.

Depois foi a vez dele dar-lhe as costas. Nadja respirou pesado e mordeu sua boca em claro sinal de rebeldia, ele a estava desafiando.

_Paolo, Demétrius, Lucio, vamos! Se encerra aqui, por hora.

Os ciganos ergueram-se lentamente, a música cessara desde que o rei saíra de seu trono e tomara para si o véu amarelo de Nadja. Eles saíram como uma sombra misteriosa que se vai e deixa em seu lugar o vazio, o frio.

_Emmett? Luzes! E mande entrar os palhaços e saltimbancos! – a voz ecoava a dar as ordens, enquanto ele se dirigia até o seu trono e lá largou-se pesadamente. Com um gesto de sua mão ele ordenou que lhe fosse servido o vinho que o bebeu em um gole somente. Logo o salão voltou a ficar todo iluminado e a musica alegre e circense preencheu o recinto. Edward olhou a sua volta, somente para se enervar. O príncipe Felix cheirava a um dos lenços da cigana atrevida e Edward percebeu que ele também estava erguido, depois seus olhos percorreram a todo o salão e ele notou ainda a outros homens perturbados.

_Maldita seja!

Por ultimo seus olhos caíram no trono vazio e ele lembrou-se da suplica de sua mãe. Os olhos de Irina chamaram a sua atenção, havia algo ali indecifrável. O resto da noite transcorreu lenta e pesada, nos pensamentos de todos as lembranças da cigana Nadja ainda eram vivas. Mas uma em especial lutava de sobremaneira para esquecer das curvas perigosas do corpo dela. Perto da meia noite, Edward agradeceu aos céus pelo findar da noite de mimos, ele encaminhou-se sentindo as pernas pesadas pelo corredor que levaria até o seu aposento, mas surpreendeu-se com o encontro inesperado no corredor com a princesa Irina. Lá estava ela, com suas vestes claras e jeito indeciso, como se ainda não soubesse se correria ou ficaria.

_Princesa?

_Meu rei! – ela curvou-se.

_Já lhe disse que a mim não precisa fazer reverência. O que faz aqui? Pensei que já houvesse se recolhido.

Ele viu os olhos claros de Irina fugindo dos seus e isto o irritou, pois o levou a pensar nela e na maneira descarada como ela o olhava, sem pudor ou receio...

_Eu, eu estava esperando pelo rei...

_Por mim?

_Sim!

_Então, cá estou. Diga-me, algo a aflige?

_De forma alguma!

_Então tenha piedade de meus nervos e diga-me logo o seu assunto. – ele falara com tal veemência que a vez pular.

_A-apenas que gostaria de agradecer-lhe pelo mimo.

Edward olhou quase sem acreditar para ela e por ultimo seus olhos correram para o pescoço fino que inacreditavelmente estava descoberto e que revelava parte do colo branco e liso, lá uma fina correntinha de ouro adornava o pescoço da princesa com um pingente em forma de pingo verde, uma esmeralda.

_Pois saiba que é merecedora de mais! – enquanto ele falava pousou seus olhos no volume pequeno que se formava no vestido de Irina e imaginou que os seios deveriam serem pequenos e redondos, constatando ao final, que Irina já tinha corpo formado de mulher, mas que não se igualava ao dela, cheio de volúpia com suas carnes que o faziam vibrar. Suspirando pesado, pois que a cada segundo sua mente o traia com um pensamento para a cigana feiticeira, Edward ergueu suas vistas e constatou que seu breve momento contemplativo gerara no rosto da princesa um tom vermelho escarlate.

Virgem e inocente!

Por um momento ele desejou que a princesa fosse a cigana. Pois que todas as fibras de seu corpo gritavam por uma mulher completa, maliciosa e que soubesse o que fazer com ele e toda a sua tensão. Ao passo que a princesa talvez nem houvesse tocado com seus lábios a alguém, além de sua mãe. Mas para a surpresa de Edward, Irina rapidamente ergueu-se na ponta de seus pés e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, para depois correr pelo corredor. Ele colocou um dedo seu sobre o rosto, no local do beijo rápido e tímido da menina mulher, imaginando o que poderia aquilo significar.

_Será que estão todas loucas esta noite?

Edward caminhou lentamente até os seus aposentos, lá uma sentinela estava.

_Vai-te, não quero ninguém a pajear meu sono.

Seus aposentos eram amplos e tinha a três divisões distintas, a sala onde ele por vezes reuniu-se com seu capitão, com mesa, cadeiras e uma estante de madeira repleta de objetos, entre livros, papiros e elmos. A esquerda era seu quarto de banho e vestuário e a direita, seu aposento maior, com uma cama enorme no centro e uma lareira ao canto para as noites frias de inverno. Tudo seria modificado em pouco tempo para estar a altura de receber a sua rainha. Sem preocupar-se em ser organizado, ele se desfazia de sua indumentária, uma a uma, elas caiam no chão deixando um rastro que levava até a cama, onde já nu, Edward largou-se pesado.

_Mas que droga! – ele se amaldiçoava por não sair e pegar a um cavalo e ir atrás da feiticeira. Virando de costa, ele fechou aos seus olhos e olhou para o dossel da cama, completamente desiludido e infeliz. Depois, fechou aos seus olhos em busca de algo que ele sabia que não encontraria, a paz.

Sua mente vendo-se livre finalmente, lhe escancarou as imagens do corpo maleável da cigana. De cada contorno que ficara de ser desvendado pelos véus que permaneceram no corpo pequeno de Nadja. Sua respiração ficou pesada novamente. Ele lembrou com nitidez do ventre liso que tremia ao encontro de seu corpo, mexendo com seus sentidos, aguçando seu desejo e endurecendo seu membro. O cheiro dela inundou suas narinas e Edward xingou por entre seus dentes, pois que julgou que mesmo nas lembranças Nadja era intensa. Mas repentinamente um calor lhe circulou os lados, vindo de uma pele que lhe causava eletricidade e ele abriu aos seus olhos, deparando-se com os marrons dela.

Edward instantaneamente levou suas mãos que subiram ansiosas pelas coxas até firmarem-se na cintura fina. Ela era real. Ao mesmo tempo uma fina adaga foi encostada na garganta dele o fazendo sorrir abertamente. Ela era audaciosa e destemida. Mas pequena e sua força não se igualava com a dele.

Ele virou-se rápido como um piscar de olhos, causando surpresa em Nadja, que julgava ser ela a única a fazer esta proeza.

_Veio matar-me? – por cima dela, entre as pernas torneadas, Edward desfez o laço da túnica escura que estava preso no pescoço dela e não resistindo o lambeu com sofreguidão, fazendo seu pênis tremer cheio de desejo. A lamina da adaga foi apertada de encontro a sua garganta, arrancando a uma gota de sangue, que pingou por entre os seios dela, que ainda estavam envoltos pelo lenço fino e transparente.

Nadja arqueou seu quadril de encontro a ele, que pulsou quente no meio de seus lábios escuros.

_Vim em busca do que é meu!

_Julgas de fato que algo aqui te pertence? – ele falou irritado por entre os dentes, com seu membro a sentir o calor úmido que vinha da intimidade dela...

_Me roubaste a algo, bem o sabe. Devolva-me!

_Falas com a facilidade de uma grande senhora. Esta abaixo de mim, não me ordenas!

As pernas fortes de Nadja circularam a cintura de Edward e ela o apertou, o trazendo mais para si. Um gemido gutural escapou da boca dele que revirou os olhos quando sentiu a sua cabeça lambendo o calor daquela entrada...

Nadja abaixou sua adaga e retirou a mão, mas a manteve firme em seus dedos, mesmo ela estando longe da goela do rei.

_Eu nunca fico abaixo de ninguém, sou livre de qualquer julgo!

_Ficaras sob o meu! – os olhos deles estavam conectados intensamente. Um via o reflexo de sua imagem na Iris do outro, viam espelhados a determinação e força e, finalmente, a adaga se soltou dos dedos de Nadja que gritou no momento exato em que sentiu a penetração...


	11. Chapter 11

Cigana

Capitulo 11

Ele sentiu o calor do corpo pequeno dela o envolvendo gradativamente e urrou.

Unhas foram fincadas em suas costas. E enquanto ele sentia as suas carnes sendo arranhadas, investia pela entrada que lhe oferecia resistência. As coxas firmes dela lhe rodeavam a cintura enquanto dos lábios se ouvia o gemido lamurioso. Por um instante ele parou, tendo apenas a cabeça introduzida que sentia o calor e a umidade que lhe convidavam ir adiante. Ele olhou para o rosto dela a ver os olhos abrirem-se lentamente, revelando a intensidade brilhante do marrom das pupilas dilatadas.

_Costuma deixar pela metade as suas investidas? – a provocação saiu em meio aos dentes cerrados pela dor. A voz soou ainda mais rouca e teve o poder de eriçar a todos os pêlos no corpo de Edward que voltou a investir, de uma única vez, ganhando a resistência da intimidade pequena que o recebeu o apertando.

_Que senti tua pureza na ponta de minha cabeça, devias ter-me dito que sou o primeiro! – ele abaixou seus lábios até a orelha esquerda dela e lhe sussurrou as palavras, enquanto a ouvia gemer novamente, quase a chorar.

_Achas que ofereceria algo abaixo de tua honra?! - eles voltaram a se olhar.

_Da minha honra eu que sei. O que não sei é do que te chamar, pois que a loucura parece ser tua sombra mulher. Não sei se continuo te fazendo mulher ou se a mando prender por ousar encostar em mim a tua adaga.

Ela desceu suas mãos até as nádegas firmes as apertando e, em meio a dor de senti-lo dento de si, lhe rompendo todas as barreiras, ela sorriu vitoriosa, pois um gemido profundo e gutural escapou da boca dele.

_Eis-me aqui! Aberta a receber-te para o amor, ou para morrer em tuas mãos, como lhe aprouver. .

_Céus! O que queres de mim?! – a pergunta veio sofrida, impregnada de prazer e desespero.

_Que seja conhecedor de minha generosidade. Pois que dou a ti, em teu reduto, o que ninguém mais teve de mim e que jamais receberas assim, de outra mulher! – ela cruzou suas pernas a cima da cintura o apertando e neste momento ambos gemeram, pois este movimento o trouxe ainda mais para dentro dela.

Edward sentiu que sua consciência racional se esvaia. Ele nunca se defrontara assim com tamanha loucura e impetuosidade. Lançando uma de suas mãos para baixo da nuca de Nadja ele embrenhou seus dedos nos cabelos sedosos dela. Com isto, trouxe o rosto dela mais para perto do dele. E hipnotizado, viu a perfeição da pele, do brilho dos dentes e, da beleza completa da mulher que ele tornava fêmea e possuída.

Com a outra mão, Edward apoiou-se no colchão que rangeu com o peso dos dois e investiu nela lentamente, consciente de que aquele corpo estava descobrindo a arte do amor com ele pela primeira vez. Uma sensação de poder e luxuria o estava dominando. Mas, muito mais forte, foi o ego que inchou tanto quanto seu membro dentro do corpo quente da cigana. O ar, com aroma de hortelã, que saiu pelos lábios o inebriou e ele viu uma lágrima escorrer pela face lisa dela. Edward lambeu a lágrima antes de se apoderar da boca suculenta com um beijo forte. Ela o recebeu, sem reservas e paciente. Sentindo a dor pungente ceder para um calor vibrante vindo das investidas lentas que passaram a lhe conceder prazer. Aquilo a surpreendeu agradavelmente e da boca quente e possessiva de Edward saiu a língua firme que reclamou pela abertura de seus lábios. Gemendo, quase enlouquecida, Nadja cedeu. E por um instante apenas, ela desejou voltar no tempo e não ter se escondido nos aposentos do rei. Mais ainda, de não ter desejado a coroa, pois que sentindo aquele prazer que a dominava em cada fibra, fazendo com que todos os pêlos de seu corpo se erguessem, Nadja teve medo pela primeira vez em sua vida. Pois que ninguém jamais a tocou daquele modo. Em seus planos, Nadja não queria ceder, apenas ganhar.

Edward a ouviu gemer, ele a desvendava a cada investida mais profunda com sua língua e com o seu membro. Sua mente lhe pregava brinquedos, pois que estava difícil de descobrir se eram os lábios com sabor de hortelã e mel ou se a gruta que mais lhe dava prazer e urrando ele ergueu-se dela.

_Não costumo ser assim, rude com as mulheres que possuo, mas que deves saber já, tens o poder de me enfeitiçar cigana.

_Nada tenho, pois nada sou além de mim mesma. Venha, faça de mim única em tua vida! – Nadja sentiu o frio gelado tomando conta de seu corpo pela primeira vez e não gostou. Ela sentia o vazio dentro de si com a saída dele, juntamente com o ardor. Seu desejo era de volta a sentir a sensação quente e prazerosa do peso de Edward a amassando, a invadindo por cima e por baixo sem deixar espaço para mais nada que não fosse o prazer alucinante e quase chorou de desespero quando o viu se afastando dela.

_Que fazes?!

Edward sorriu de lado.

_Acalma-te, pois a noite é longa e acolhedora...

Ela o viu em pé por completo, com o membro ainda em riste e vermelho pois que sua pureza o cobria. Ele deu-lhe as costas e se dirigiu até uma das tochas acessas perto da cama e a apagou. Uma meia luz permaneceu no aposento. Depois, lentamente, ele foi até uma tina e de lá retirou água com uma cuia. Nadja ouviu o barulho do rasgo de um pano e o viu se aproximando dela com a cuia e o pano na mão e nada compreendeu.

Na meia luz, os olhos, de um verde intenso, brilhavam para ela. O corpo alto e forte do rei se aproximou da cama e ele sentou perto das pernas dela a tocando com cuidado.

_Deita a tua cabeça e fecha a teus olhos. – a voz saiu baixa e macia. Se deixando levar pelos instintos apenas, ela obedeceu, pois que não havia como ser diferente, todo o seu corpo reclamava por ele. Os dedos fortes de Edward contornaram toda a extensão de uma perna de Nadja, subindo e descendo, fazendo o calor voltar ao corpo dela que sorriu feliz.

Ele a olhava atentamente. Dos pés pequenos e bem feitos, passando pelos tornozelos finos até a panturrilha dura e torneada. Depois ele subiu pela coxa firme até chegar perto da anca redonda. Com a outra mão ele mergulhou o pano na água e depois o passou pelo ventre liso até se concentra no meio das coxas e lá se deteve. O triangulo escuro o convidava, o atiçava com o seu formato e o cheiro de fêmea que exalava até as suas narinas o entorpecia. Seus olhos subiram rapidamente e ele teve o vislumbre da perfeição que era o corpo de Nadja, com os seios redondos e os bicos duros empinados para o alto.

_És muito bela! Já o deves saber.

Gentilmente, Edward abriu as coxas e limpou o interior. Nadja arqueou o quadril, pois que o gelo do pano molhado lhe causou frisson nas partes intimas.

_Se assim me vê, então me toma! – as palavras saiam tropeças da boca que ela mordeu, no momento em que sentiu o contato de um dedo de Edward, que a contornava de fora para dentro e se deteve no calor de sua entrada. Depois ela gemeu, pois ele se abaixou e beijou seu ventre e subiu até um dos mamilos sensíveis, o chupando com gula. As mãos dela agarraram os cabelos fartos dele sem controle, pois que agora o dedo lhe brincava por dentro. Depois, ele voltou a lhe limpar o corpo, lenta e carinhosamente, entre beijos e lambidas.

_Escuta a mim, pois que nenhuma mulher se iguala a ti, minha bela cigana. E esta noite serás testemunha do modo como vou amá-la.

Ela abriu os olhos no momento em que o viu erguer-se e limpar-se também.

_O amor deve ser limpo e completo e, saiba que o coito não mais será interrompido, Isabella. Esta noite nos meus braços você vai descobrir o que significa ser mulher de verdade.

Ela sorriu, pois que gostara de ouvir seu nome de gadjo saindo dos lábios másculos do rei. Mas que gostara ainda muito mais, da forma quente como ele a olhou por inteira. Que ela já recebera a muitos olhares cheios de luxuria dos homens ciganos, mas que nenhum a fez tremer como o olhar dele. Edward encaminhou-se para ela, e seus olhos a dominavam de tal forma que o ar passou a lhe fazer falta nos pulmões. O grito, que misturou-se ao gemido fugiu de sua garganta no momento exato em que ela sentiu o peso novamente sobre o seu corpo.

Nadja fechou os olhos e se deixou sucumbir por toda a noite.

O dia já era forte e vistoso quando Edward acordou, ele soube que estava só na cama. Respirando profundamente, ele inalou o ar que ainda estava carregado com o cheiro do amor. Uma sensação de leveza e bem estar se apoderou de seu corpo e ele virou lentamente para o lado, tocando com suavidade o lado de sua cama que ficara marcado pelo corpo dela.

_Isabella! – sussurrando o nome lentamente, ele pegou com a ponta dos dedos a um fio de cabelo longo e marrom, o enrolando por todo o seu dedo e fechou os olhos novamente. As lembranças lhe vieram fortes e de todas as formas. A vontade de amá-la novamente foi grande e ele lamentou por todas as conveniências, imaginando se em algum outro lugar ou época eles seriam livres para viverem aquilo que se anunciava de forma tão intensa.

Erguendo-se de sua cama, Edward lamentou profundamente. Pela primeira vez desejou ser um simples aldeão e poder viver sem regras e livre. Ele caminhou até seu quarto de banho sem importar-se de se cobrir e viu o momento exato que uma serviçal tomava-se de vergonha ao vê-lo nu em pêlos. Ela já havia preparado a sua tina de banho e Edward mergulhou nela sentindo a água a lhe cobrir todo o corpo. Ele não queria lembrar-se de suas responsabilidades para aquele dia, apenas deseja lembrar-se dela.

Longe dali um cavalo se aproximava do lago escuro. Sua montaria era pequena e delicada. Ela desmontou e caminhou lentamente até a beira do lago. Lá com um único movimento ela desfez o nó de sua túnica e entrou nas águas geladas. Levou quase três minutos para ela voltar a tona e passando as mãos no rosto, sorriu efusivamente para o sol enorme e amarelo, mas, um barulho na margem do lago chamou-lhe a atenção e ela teve somente tempo de gritar. Seu cavalo caiu morto com a garganta cortada e um homem, com um sorriso perverso, desafivelava com a mão suja de sangue o cinto de sua calça e se preparava para entrar na água...

Continua...


End file.
